One Step At A time
by sheteego
Summary: The plans to take down Nick have unexpected consequences that changes their lives.
1. Chapter 1 - A Quiet Room

Chapter 1 – A quiet room

Everything was happening so fast. In less than forty-eight hours his world was turned upside down and there was nothing he could do about it. He fought against the sadness and fear threatening to cripple limbs and voice. Silent cries shook bones and left his throat sore. He wanted to make sense of it, to understand what was happening around him. How did it get here? Two days ago they were winning. Thanks to the help of Steffano they had Nick just where they wanted him; backed in a corner with nowhere to go. Checkmate. But they hadn't known about Vargas. They failed to realize that Nick was already a trapped dog ready to gnaw his own leg off.

The sounds of a busy hospital filtered through an open door as a nurse passed through the room. His eyes following her movement from one door to the next, almost sighing with relief that she did not stop to talk to him. He'd had enough bad news to last him a life time. All he wanted now was the quiet; but even that wouldn't last long. He would have to get up from the bench; he would have to leave the room; he would have to try and go on with his life.

Everything had gone according to plan. All the roles had been played to perfection. Then it all fell apart. Nick dealt a card that no one saw coming and dragged everyone down with him. In one swoop he lost a husband, lover, a best friend. A mother and father had to say goodbye to their son and he could do nothing but watch and pray that it was a dream. It didn't matter if he woke up screaming or drenched in sweat; as long as the person he loved most in the world was there to hold him and assure him that it wasn't real.

The door opened once again; exposing him to the sounds of a gurney being wheeled down the hall and a woman crying as she follows behind. When the door closes it shuts them all out again; shielding him from a reality that waits patiently.

"Sir are you ok? Can I help you with anything?" The nurse stood before his bowed head. Concern masking her features as she asked the question with a smile.

"I'm ok. Just waiting." He says while slowing lifting his head. The overhead light sends spots swimming before his vision.

"Are you sure? Is there someone I could call?" The spots obscure her face and make his head spin. The room spins with him and he feels the slow rise of bile in his throat. A sharp gulp of air prevents him from throwing up. "You sure you're ok?"

It takes him awhile to answer. He wasn't ok. He was bruised and lost. "Yes. I'm fine. I just need to wait. I was told to wait here." She smiles and nods a farewell before leaving him alone. The soft click of the door closing echoes through the room and reminds him of why he was sitting on a bench in a hospital waiting area. The thought of what was beyond that door scared him. How will he handle it? The life he pictured was locked behind one door and a blank canvas awaited him behind another.

He looks down at the platinum band circling the ring finger on his left hand. It wasn't even old enough to leave a mark; no tan line beneath it. One week. That was all he got. One week of being a husband to the most amazing guy. One week of using that word over and over –husband. One week to get use to this band on his finger. He laughed at the memory that EJ had been the one to suggest they get married. A suggestion that was followed by the most awkward proposal.

_"So what do you…ahm think…should…we?" The words leave Will's lips before he even has a chance to think about what he was saying. They are smiling at each other; no grinning was more like it. _

_Sonny takes Will's hand in his. "Only if you want to…I mean…it would probably help." _

_"I don't want to do it just because it will help." Their fingers intertwine. "I want to do it because I love you and…I can't believe we are even having this conversation." They both laugh, neither one breaking eye contact. _

_"I love you too Will. But you said you weren't sure this was something you would ever want." Sonny thinks back to their conversation in the Town Square._

_Will sighs, his own words echoing in his head. "Sonny, I'm not taking this lightly. And back then I had never been in love, I couldn't picture wanting to take that journey with someone."_

_"And now?" Sonny eagerly waiting for his answer. _

_Will moves closer, run his hand through Sonny's hair then pulls him into a kiss. "And now; I can't wait to go on that journey with you." Will repeats the kiss; this time making sure Sonny knew exactly what he wants._

_"So are you getting married or not?" They both laugh, startled by the question, having forgotten that EJ was still in the room. _

His laughter dies away and the white walls of the room returns. The ring feels heavy on his finger and he wonders if he can keep the promises he made. Would anyone blame him if he didn't?

A door opens again and this time it's the one that scares him. A nurse emerges through the opening with a smile on her face; she is followed by another nurse, then another. Despite the smiles on their faces, he can see the concern and pity. As if they are saying 'poor you, how will you carry on'. They know his story, at least the sad parts of it - the parts that caused him to be sitting alone in a hospital waiting room.

"Mr. Kiriakis. Here you go." Sonny stands up and opens his arms to receive Will's daughter. She is so small and barely feels like anything in his arms. She is swaddled in a pink and green blanket, eyes closed and resting softly against him. The wedding band burns his finger, reminding him of the promises he made to Will. He looks down at her; she looks so much like her dad that it takes his breath away and forces him to fight back emotions that threaten to weaken him. "She is freshly changed and fed, so she should be good for another couple of hours."

"We packed a bag for you. There is enough formula, diapers, wipes and onesies to last three days." He looks up from the little girl at the ladies standing before him; one of them holding out a bad to him. On instinct he takes it and places it over his shoulder, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"We are so sorry about everything that happened. Good Luck."

"Thank you." Slowly they leave him in the quiet room with a sleeping baby. A baby that he had no business taking off, but he had promised Will.

How was he going to do this? Will was wrong to leave his child with him. Sonny looks down again at the sleeping baby and feels completely helpless – which is pretty much how he has felt for the last two days. He couldn't do this. He had never changed a diaper or fed a baby before. Sami was right he was crazy for taking this on. Will's baby should be with her not some guy who was married to her father for one week. He would just find Sami and tell her he couldn't do it. That's what she wanted anyway. Sonny knew she was right outside, waiting for him to come out of this room with her grandchild. All he had to do was walk through that door and hand the baby over to her, it was that simple, and then maybe he could find a way to go on with his life.

_"You're going to be fine. Trust me." Sonny almost jumps out of his skin at the sight of Will standing beside him, gently caressing his daughter's head. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could do it." _

_It only takes a second for him to calm down. It was Will, his Will and what better place to have him than by his side. "Will, I don't even have a car seat or crib." _

_"Then you will get one, there is still time." Will flashes a smile that he knows Sonny can never resist. He can't help smiling back at Will. It feels so good to see him, to have him so close. This is what Will had wanted, both of them together raising this little girl. _

_"Will, I can't do this without you." He leans his forehead against Will's and breathes in that familiar scent. _

_"Sonny you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. One step at a time. And who says you are alone? I'll be right here with you." Will places a soft kiss on his lips. _

_"But Sami…" He is cut off before he can finish the plea. _

_"Do you really want my mother raising our daughter? She would be as messed up as I was." They both laugh. "I love you Sonny." _

_"I love you too Will." _

His eyes drift back to the baby and he thinks maybe he could do this; for Will's sake. "She really does have your nose." He says with a smile and looks up, expecting Will's returned smile but finding nothing but an empty space. He felt the loss of Will all over again, but this time he had hope. Hope that he would see Will again.

"Alright Arianna. I guess it's you and me. " He smiles at her for the first time suddenly knowing that with this baby in his life he would see Will every day. "Ok, one step at a time. One baby step at a time." 

_To be continued…._

_The story of what happened with Nick, Gabi, Will etc will unfold in the coming chapters. Comments are welcomed, I would love to know what you think. Should I continue with this story or don't even bother? Let me know. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken People

Chapter 2 - Broken People

_Justin walks into the room reluctantly but with a determination born of years as a lawyer and a father. The room smells like antiseptic but he ignores it; there were bigger things happening here. He moves further into the room and stands at the bedside. He gets no recognition until he clears his throat and slams the briefcase down on the small bedside stand. _

_"Hello Gabi." She looks exhausted and frail. The ordeal of the last two days, aiding Nick in his vengeful plans and giving birth, has taken its toll. He almost feels bad for coming to her room but there isn't a choice. It had to be done now before she leaves the hospital. _

_"Mr. Kiriakis, what are you doing here?" Gabi sits up straighter in the bed and makes a wasted attempt at smoothing her hair. Justin releases a breath; sad for the little girl before him. It breaks his heart to think about how she has messed up her life and the life of the people around her, including his son. _

_He knew all about regrets; after all he worked for Victor Kiriakis. There have been many things in his life that he wished he could have done differently. How many times did he mess up with Adrianne? Too many to count. Now he couldn't help but wonder about Gabi. Could he have prevented all of this? He remembers clearly drafting that contract between Nick and Chad. He'd been clear in his purpose; protecting Chad from making his life more difficult with an assault charge. He was protecting Chad - but he also protected Gabi, and now look at the trouble they were in. If he had left it alone Chad would have been charged with assault and Gabi would have faced the consequences of hiring Andrew. _

_It was his fault. So many people were hurting because he interfered. Will, oh God. Sonny, how will he ever make it up to him? "I need to talk to you Gabi."_

_ "Ho..w..is Will, is he…ok?" She looked so innocent and lost in that hospital bed. Someone so young should not be in the position she was in. She could have been his daughter and he can't help but feel sorry for everything she was going through and what she was about to face. _

_"He wants one last favour from you." At those words she starts crying. His instinct is to offer comfort but he holds back, not sure his words would make a difference. Justin removes the paper work from his case. After he explains Will's request Gabi tearfully signs the papers. He's handled many difficult cases in his career as a lawyer but nothing compares to this. There were no winners in this situation, just broken people left with shattered lives. _

_"Did Will…ahm say anything else?" The tears running down her cheeks makes her look so vulnerable. _

_"No Gabi, he didn't." Like a bobble head she nods vigorously while holding back sobs. He knows she is sorry for what happened. He decides to offer an olive branch. "Your daughter is doing great."_

_She continues to nod, fighting the guilt and sadness that is tearing her apart. "He'll do a good job right?" _

_"I'll make sure of it." _

_Suddenly she grabs his hand, desperation oozing from her. "Please tell Will I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." He is quiet, unsure of what to do or how to tell her that the message was coming too late. _

Everyone was there. Eyes pointed his way, watching the slow progression down the hallway and into the main waiting area. It was like walking the green mile but instead of the mercy of death he was headed towards a fight for his life. The desire to run had never been stronger but that's not a good idea, not with the precious cargo in his arms. Sonny looks towards eyes that love him. They offer reassurance yet anchor him to his sad reality. His dad smiles at him. It's a difficulty smile and Sonny is grateful for the effort. It gives him strength to keep moving his legs forward.

Around them everything continues as normal. Patients are brought in through the double doors, doctors and nurses rushing to their aid. Families stroll in, joining the already sizable crowd waiting to hear the status of their loved ones. All were oblivious to the scene unfolding, too busy with their own tragedies. It's a reminder that the world doesn't stop spinning because you are hurt. In this world there is no superman to turn it all back around.

They gather around, needing a glimpse of the sleeping baby that he hopes to God he is holding correctly. There is no sound coming from the group. They stand in awe at the miracle before them. Broken people becoming whole for a second. It doesn't last. Like everything else it disappears with a blink.

"Can I hold her?" Eyes filled with tears, Sami stretches forth her arms before he has the chance to think about it. Arianna is gone from him. Even though she felt like barely anything his arms already miss the weight. "She looks just like Will doesn't she?" the question is directed at EJ who whispers his agreement.

As Sami, EJ, Lucas, Kate, Abby and Chad fawn over Arianna she continues to sleep peacefully through. Adrianne pulls Sonny aside and into a hug she knows we needs. Justin wraps his arms around his family and hopes for a way to heal his son. "How are you holding up?" Adrianne looks at her baby boy and wonders when he got so big. At what point did his shoulders become broad enough the carry the world?

"I'm ok mom." Sonny gives a half smile to reassure her. She is worried about him and he doesn't want to admit how worried he was about himself.

"Sonny, are you sure about this?" Adrianne looks right into his brown eyes and thinks back to the time when he was ten years old. He'd broken his arm falling out of a tree then walked the six blocks to the hospital without telling anyone, pleading with the nurses to fix his arm without calling his parents because he didn't want them to worry and wanted to prove to his older brothers that he was tough.

"I'm sure mom." Sonny looks up at his dad. "Dad, could you take me home?"

"Of course son."

He pulls out of his parents embrace and turn to Sami who is still holding baby Arianna. She looks up at him and knows its time. "Sonny, I know you mean well, but Wills daughter belongs with us." He sighs, fully aware of where Sami stood on the issue of custody. "We're her family; she should be with her family." The words cut deeper than he cared to show. The thought that Will wasn't his family hurt almost as much as losing him. "Besides how are you going to take care of a baby? You don't know the first thing about raising children. The sleepless night, the…"

"Samantha." The sound of her name gives her pause but it doesn't shut her up.

"Look, Sonny, you're young, you should focus on school and the coffee shop not raising a baby." She was right, about all of it. He was a fool to think he could raise this baby on his own, but Will believed in him and fool or not he would at least give it a try.

He takes a deep breath. "Sami, I know you think…"

"I am not letting you take this baby." She pulled Arianna even closer to her body.

"Come on Sonny, Sami is right. You can't possibly manage a baby on top of everything you got going on." Lucas moved closer as he shared his thoughts. "I know you loved Will but it was crazy of him to ask you to take on this responsibility. No one will blame you if you walk away. Besides you could still see her anytime you want. Right Sami?"

"Of course. You could baby sit and spend time with her if that's what you want. I won't keep you out of her life." Sonny's heart is pounding as he takes in their words and they wrestle with the promises made to Will, and Gabi – he had made her a promise too.

"Just stop, both of you." The annoyance shows clearly on Kate's face. "Will made his decision. Now hand that baby back to Sonny so he can go home. She walks over to Sonny and gives him a hug. "Take care of my Grandbaby and if there is anything you need just ask."

"Thank you Kate." Sonny has never been so thankful to have Kate on his side.

"Kate is right. Will made his choice and by law Sonny is the legal guardian of this baby." Justin gets into the action, tired of the jabs aimed at his son. Sonny already looked so weary he was afraid he would give in without a fight.

"Samantha, we can deal with this later. For now you need to hand over Arianna." At EJ's words Sami reluctantly hands over her grandchild and wonders why this was happening to her.

Sonny takes her in hand, making sure he was giving her all the support she needed. They say goodbye to everyone and he follows his dad to the car. With no car seat he cradles Arianna in his arms on the ride home. He is more scared than ever as they get closer to the apartment. It's all the same; the building, passage way, his apartment, nothing had changed in the days he was gone. Everything awaited him in its place.

Adrianne spreads a blanket on the bed and Sonny carefully places the baby on it, his mom close by giving tips on correct positioning. He stands at the edge and watches her quietly slumbering on a bed that he shared with Will. He is afraid to move so he stands there watching her chest go up and down confirming that she is breathing.

"Sonny?" he is startled by the sound of his name and turns to find his parents watching him. "Why don't you come over to the kitchen I'll teach you how to make a bottle."

"But what if…"

"She'll be fine. Trust me." She is patient with him as he learns to take care of this new person in his life and when Arianna finally steers from hunger she is there to guide on how to feed her then place her on his shoulder to burp. It's all overwhelming and he keeps thinking how much he wishes Will was here to do this. Will was already a pro at all this baby stuff, having helped his mom with his younger siblings.

It's almost midnight before Justin and Adrianne finally depart Sonny's apartment with reassurances that he was going to be fine. They had never known their son to back down from a challenge and this was no exception. Sonny's heart is heavy as he watches them leave, knowing that he was on his own with a baby. How did he get here?

Arianna is sleeping on the blanket and he gives in to the temptation to lie down beside her. He laughs when he realizes he had placed her on Will's side of the bed. Sonny knows that sleep will not be greeting him tonight but her stays there beside her, taking in everything; fingers and toes, that nose that he was already in love with, a head with barely any hair on it and rosy cheeks like she was dreaming about something that made her blush.

Sonny traces her eyebrows, smoothes his hand over her head before linking his finger to her palm. Small fingers curl around his and he thinks how strong she was already because she was holding him.

_"I wish I had my camera." Sonny smiles seeing Will lying on the bed beside his daughter, head resting on his arm and a playful grin on his face. _

_"What took you so long?" He wants to caress Will's cheek but Arianna's fingers are still holding on. _

_"I was waiting for your parents to leave and then I figured you two needed some bonding time. It was so cute the way you were watching her." They are looking into each other's eyes and saying so much that words cannot express. Will reaches across Arianna to run his hand along Sonny's eyebrow, then his cheek and his lips. Sonny's eye lids start to feel heavy, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him. "Why don't you close your eyes and sleep. I'll watch her for you. _

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Phase

Chapter 3 – The Next Phase

His body shoots up off the bed, Will's name leaving his lips before he is wide awake and fully cognizant of the surroundings. It was morning; sunlight streaming through the curtains confirmed that assertion. He had slept all night. How did he manage that?

Eyes are only half open when Sonny reluctantly gets up off the bed, stretches his limbs before heading into the bathroom to relieve himself. The sound of urine leaving his body and hitting the pooled water echoes in the tiny apartment. There are wrinkles on his face from the bedding and his hair could really use a comb through. After the toilet is flushed hands are washed as he groans at the sight in the mirror. Zombies were more attractive than that.

Despite the sight in the mirror he actually feels differently this morning. The heart is definitely broken but the beats don't hurt as much. A smile forms on his lips at the memory of Will being there last night. He really loves that guy and always sleeps peacefully when Will is around. As the visions of nights with Will flash through his mind he can't help but feel there was something missing. Will was with him last night, lying on the bed beside him, touching his cheek, his lips then telling him to go to sleep while...

Sonny dashes out of the bathroom on the verge of panic at the realization of what he had forgotten. Arianna, the most important thing Will had trusted him with. She was still on the blanket, eyes open and squirming beneath the covering.

He picks her up and holds her to his chest. Relieved that she is okay and angry at himself. A tear escapes closed lids as he rocks back and forth. She was his responsibility and he almost failed the first test. Maybe she did belong with Sami.

He checks all over her body, toes, tummy, ears; just making sure everything was as it should be. The diaper needed to be changed and he took care of that. She cried while waiting for him to make a bottle and the guilt increased. He should have been up and had a bottle ready before she started crying but he had forgotten she was even there. He was already letting Will down and this was just the first day. He was fooling himself thinking he could do this.

Sonny sits with his back against the headboard as he cradles Arianna and feeds her. Her eyes connect with his and he gets lost in the love he already feels. If Will was here he would be telling him he was being too hard on himself; that he would make a lot of mistakes along away and that was ok. "Baby steps remember. If we are going to be roommates you gotta help me out, let me know when I'm messing up and be patient with me. Never been a dad before." Is that what he was? She continues to look at him as if she understood his words and he took comfort from it.

They hang out in the apartment, Arianna mostly sleeping as Sonny watched and responded to her every need. It was a definite change from the normal routine, but then again everything in his life had changed in the last few days. He thinks about calling the coffee house to make sure everything was going ok but thought better of it. Chad assured him he would take care of it until he was ready to come back. How was he going to juggle the coffee shop with school and a baby? He had a whole summer to figure that out.

As they lay on the bed together, this seemed to be their favorite spot for now, a soft knock sounded at the door. It's the last thing he wants to hear and contemplates ignoring it. Maybe it was Sami checking up on him - making sure her granddaughter was still alive. The knocking continues and he finally goes to answer the door, eyes continually darting to the sleeping baby.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" Adrianne enters the apartment without waiting for an invitation, Kate following closely behind. Bother their hands laden with shopping bags.

The bags are on the floor and they are by Arianna's side before Sonny would even utter a greeting. "She is so precious." They are both over her, heads almost touching in their admiration of the sleeping form.

Adrianne is the first to break away and acknowledge his presence. "I was out shopping for baby supplies and ran into Kate." She kisses his cheek. He was happy to see her. "How are you holding up?" Sonny assures her that he is ok, better than expected actually. "Good, I'm glad. We got a few things that you will need for that precious angel and I figured you could use the help."

"Thanks mom." Help from her he could readily accept and he was grateful that she went shopping because that had not entered his mind today. Kate picks up Arianna from her spot and he wants to point out that she just fell asleep so picking her up was probably not the thing to do but the look of delight on Kate's face is enough to shut him up.

"The furniture should be arriving any minute so listen out for the deliver guys." Kate says the words like he should know exactly what she is talking about. He requests clarification, looking back and forth between both women. "A crib, changing table and car seat. Just the essentials… oh and a small dresser, it was a set and you need a place to put all the new clothes we bought." He looks around the apartment and wonders how all the things Arianna needs will fit into this small space.

_The butler opens the door to him. He is very much familiar with William from his time as EJ's assistant and more recently from him stopping by to spend time with his mother and her fiancé. Will is allowed entry and directed to his party. EJ and Sami are sitting on the couch together and Will clears his throat to break up the tender moment and reveal his presence. They seemed really happy lately and Will hoped for their sake and the kids that it lasted more than a season. _

_ "Hey Will, you got here pretty quick." They untangle themselves and Sami jumps up from the couch looking guilty_

_ "I was at Common Grounds when you called, so it didn't take me long to get here. What's up?" _

_ EJ sits up in the couch and straightens his tie. "Why don't you both sit down so we can talk." _

_Will is hoping for good news. The baby was due in a week and he needed to have things sorted out before she got here. To say he was a little antsy would be an understatement. He was so tired of Nick and his self righteous bullshit and using Gabi's safety as a cover for keeping him from his baby. His little girl is the goal on his mind as he takes a the seat offered. Sami sits down too and EJ shares why Will was called to the Dimera mansion. _

_ "Father called, said he wanted us to meet him here. Apparently he has news." EJ looks from mother and son and smiles at the twinkle that appears in Samantha's eye. _

_ "Do you think he took care of the evidence?" Will wants to be optimistic but he is afraid of being disappointed again. _

_ "He must have taken care of it. Why else would he want to meet with us?" Sami is excited by the neutral bit of information. Already assuming that everything was working out as planned. "Will this is perfect." She is grinning from ear and ear and Will is tempted to return the smile but he holds on. He needed to hear from Steffano directly._

_ "If Father has indeed taken care of the evidence." EJ walks over to the decanter and pours a drink. "Then it's just a matter of advising the courts that you relinquished your right under duress." _

_"What about the tapes? Nick may still use those." his heart was pounding. The search of Nick and Gabi's rooms had turned up nothing useful and they figured copies of the recording was saved on his laptop, which was as protected as Fort Knox. _

_ "We could say that you and your father knew Nick was listening in and decided to play along. There would be no evidence to suggest otherwise." _

_ So much things are going through his mind. Could they really pull this off and get his rights back? What is Gabi going to think about all this? No, he didn't care what she would think, he was fighting for his daughter and that's what mattered. He had told Sonny he was desperate and that's exactly how he felt. Whatever it takes – that was his glass ceiling. _

_ "As soon as we get the assurance from father then we will confirm our next move. Filing a claim of duress will not take long; I already had the papers drawn up"_

_ "There is no need for that." Three pair of eyes turn towards the door and focus on Steffano as he walks into the room, a smug smirk on his face. "Hello." Hands are resting in both pockets. "William, it's good to see you. At this point Will is standing so that he can look directly at a man he was once accused of murdering. _

_ "Father, I assume you have news for us." EJ casually sips at his drink. _

_ "Samantha you look lovely as always." She blushes at his words and expresses her thanks. Steffano makes no move to sit or come further into the room. They are all standing and staring at each other. Three trying not to look anxious and one looking cocky, knowing he held the cards. "How are my grandchildren?" _

_ "They are fine, just as they were when you saw them yesterday." There goes another sip. _

_ Steffano smiles then turn his eyes to William. "William you must be very anxious about the baby coming any day now." _

_ "Yes sir, I am." Will holds his gaze and smiles at the thought of his little girl. Arianna Grace, he couldn't wait to meet her." _

_ "You can rest easy knowing that the evidence linking you to the shooting of my son, has been taken care of." The sudden release of breath could be heard all around. Sami grabbed Will's hand and squeezed, grateful that her son was one step closer to getting his daughter back. Will doesn't know what to think, the excitement and hope that fills him threatens to burst through his chest. "Well I have to get ready for a date tonight." Steffano turns to leave then stops at the threshold and faces the room one more time. "By the way, William, the paper that Nick had you sign seems to have disappeared from the court records office. Goes to show you can't trust our judicial services." With that he was gone. _

_ "Oh my God." Please tell me he just said what he did because I'm about to pass out. Sami turns to EJ and they hug each other before turning back to Will. "Will, you have your daughter back." Sami hugs him, but he barely feels it. He is consumed with joy and can't figure out if he should laugh or cry. He thinks about running after Steffano and thanking him but he is rooted to the spot. "Will did you hear me, you have your daughter back." _

_ They are laughing and celebration, unable to truly believe their good luck. Steffano had come through in a bigger way than they could have hoped for or even imagined. "I have to go." Will can't describe how he is feeling but he knows what could make this even better – Sonny. As he is set to leave the room one thing occurs to him and he feels it stronger now than ever before. _

_Will turns to Sami and EJ, their eyes alight with joy and he is grateful to have them in his life. "I can't say how thankful I am to have both of you in my life. There is one more thing that I may need your help with." Will looks at both of them and knows that what he is about to say is the right thing, the best thing for him and his daughter. "I don't want Nick Fallon in my daughter's life." _

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Time

Chapter 4 – Family Time

_He sits around the table, the chair tilting on its hind legs as he watches Sonny's movements across the apartment. It takes a lot more maneuvering now with the addition of baby furniture. He curses every time a toe gets caught on the changing table or the dresser in his journey from the bed to the kitchen. Sonny always liked things in place. He wasn't a, throw your clothes on the floor to be picked up days later, kinda guy. 'It's better to do a little now than do a lot later' that's what he'd say when Will would tease him about his nitpicking around the apartment. _

_Will smiles as he continues to watch the progress, certain that this was the life he wanted. Will and Sonny raising their daughter; creating a happy, and clean, home for her and enjoying the simple moments shared as a family. He has come so far from a year ago. Back then he did not even want to start thinking about dating and now here he was - comfortable being a husband and father. Not wanting to be, or think about being, anywhere else. He loves the domesticity. _

_A year ago he was accepting of his gay status but unsure of exactly what it meant for him. Worried that he wouldn't be able to have a family or find love. He was gay; he knew that for certain, yet acknowledging an attraction to a guy felt foreign and terrifying. Then suddenly it was there, the racing heart and that blissful ache. He was there; standing in my way and making me want. I almost hated him for fueling my desires, for making me want the very thing I was scared to have._

_Somehow I stopped running. It was no longer enough to have him standing in front of me. I needed to be beside him, touching him and whispering in his ear that he was mine. It didn't take him long to realize that no matter what happens, his place will always be beside Sonny. _

"_Aren't you done yet?" He gets up from the table to wrap his arms around Sonny. He never thought the smell of bleach and pine-sol could be sexy. _

"_Just about." Will rests his head against his husband's back and soaks up the warmth coming from his body. He loves standing there like that, loves being with the two people he loved most in the world, but he was worried. Worried that he couldn't be there in the way he wanted to, the way they needed him to be. Most of all he was worried about the person wrapped up in his arms. _

"_Good, because you need to eat something." He already knew what Sonny's response would be – he wasn't hungry. Sonny barely had anything to eat in the last few days. After Adrianne and Kate left yesterday all Sonny had was a bottle of water and one granola bar, and that was a lot more than he had today. Will knew that he was dealing with a lot; grief and the unexpected responsibility for a new born but what good would he be to himself or Arianna if he didn't eat. "Sonny?" _

_He puts away the last baby bottle then turns around, now face to face with the person that kept him hoping. He recognized the worry marring Will's features. "Will I'm fine. I'll eat something later"_

"_I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you." Blue eyes lock with brown ones as Will traces his hand along Sonny's hair line, loving the feel of the short hairs beneath his finger. "I know we promised in sickness and in health but I will do my best to keep the health part going." _

"_I love you." Sonny whispers softly against Will's lips then joining the pair. _

_Will refused to be distracted. "I know you love me and because I love you, you need to order in lunch. We'll sit together and eat before a particular young lady wakes up." _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo_

The grating of the cell door as it's opened is not a sound you ever get use to. Everything makes you jump; bound feet shuffling across the floor, the jingle of keys on a guard's waist band and door cells opening and closing. "Fallon!" Even your name being called makes you jump. A guard escorts you along the passage and through doors metal doors. There are so many metal doors, you never forget for a second where you are.

Everything was harsh and unforgiving, from the door to the lighting. The small room to be used for the visit was no exception. The walls, floor and even the table and chair were cold. Not one ounce of warmth offered to people in this place. You are told to take a seat on the chair and wait for your visitor to be admitted to the room. Your heart is pounding as you eagerly look towards the door for a sign that someone cares about you.

There is a loud beep, the door opens and Rafe walks into the room. He pauses before fully entering, his brain still unable to process the sight if his little sister in a orange jumpsuit and sitting in a prison. Gabi has a big smile when he gets closer and takes a seat. He returns the smile but the gesture hurts. She grabs his hand. The weight is almost too much to handle.

"How are you Gabi?" It's a foolish question but it's the first thing that came to mind. He looks at his baby sister, notes the falter of her smile before she answers.

"I'm okay." She has already lost weight. Her face looks skinny and there are dark circles under her eyes. As he is looking at all the things that changed about his sister, she is watching him too. Gabi notices that his shoulders don't look as broad and that confidence that he walked with is no longer a part of him. "How are you doing? How are things with Kate?"

"That's over Gabi, along with everything else." The sad defeat in his voice is unmistakable and she can't stop the tears that start falling. He lost everything because of her, including his job.

"Rafe I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He had every reason to hate her.

"Ya, well." He looks away from her to the metal table where their hands are still joined. He can remember when she was a kid and he tried teaching her to swim. She would hold on to him so tight, afraid that if she let go she would drown. He's not sure why that comes to mind.

"How is Arianna doing?" Gabi lights up, through the tears, when she mentions her daughter. Eager for any news. Unfortunately he could offer none. He hadn't seen Arianna since the day she was born. It's not that he wasn't interested but he figured right now they needed a little space. Rafe was aware that she was with Sonny and he doubt Sonny would prevent him from seeing his niece. Sami on the other hand; guess it was a good thing she was with Sonny.

They talk about their family. Their mother was not doing well, the news of her youngest in jail was causing her great distress and the doctors feared she wouldn't last much longer. Gabi felt guilty for all the trouble she caused and Rafe could offer no words of reassurance. He wanted to say it was going to be okay, just like when he was teaching her to swim, but he wasn't sure this time. He holds off on telling her that he was thinking about leaving Salem. Being kicked off the police force and his relationship with Kate ending, there was nothing holding him here. He could start afresh somewhere else. He would probably wait until after the trial to make the move.

"I spoke to the lawyer. Since Nick isn't talking he thinks we have a chance of lessening the charges. That means you would just be charged in connection with Melany's kidnapping." She barely reacts at this new information. Rafe isn't sure what he was hoping for. The cop and the brother were battling within him.

The lawyer was hopeful and wanted Gabi to turn on Nick. To state that he forced her to make the call to Will. Forced her to pretend to be in labour so he would come running to her aid. He wanted to see that son-of-a-bitch Nick Fallon rot in prison for a very long time. It was his fault that Gabi was in this situation, he manipulated her.

Rafe looks hard at his baby sister. Her face is so innocent and young it breaks his heart. He looks hard, trying to find the person that would do this. The person that would hire someone to pretend to stalk her so she could get a boy away from her best friend. The person that would make a phone call to a friend, pretending to need their help. She said she didn't know what Nick was going to do, he told her he just wanted to convince Will that he would back off, go to counseling, do whatever to mend fences and stop a custody battle that was sure to go in Will's favour. Rafe wanted to believe her, to take her side and stand behind her one hundred percent. But he realizes that if he never lets her go, she will never learn to swim.


	5. Chapter 5- RolePlay

**Thanks for all the comments and sorry this chapter took so long...its been crazy. please keep giving your reviews**

Chapter 5 – RolePlay

Love comes with responsibilities. When you make the decision to love someone you commit to being whatever that person needs. You commit to protecting that person no matter what. Those responsibilities do not burden your love they just confirm that feeling and gives purpose. Nick was serious about his love for Gabi, which meant he was serious about his responsibilities.

Prison had taught him many lessons. One of those lessons – be smarter. He wasn't that immature kid anymore; that adolescence got punched out of him the first week in prison. Being smarter meant planning ahead and convincing others to see things your way. Smarter got Will to give up his rights. Smarter got him that cushy job with Kate. Smarter got him Gabi and their baby. A dumb genius is always such a waste.

Nick looks around the bedroom. He knows no one is there but he still double checks before opening his case and confirming that a recent purchase was still there. It pleases and terrifies him that its right there, he can just touch it – and he does. He feels the cold hard metal beneath his fingers as he glides his hand over it. He was smarter. He was in control and thinking ahead.

The weight is glorious in his hand. He knows it's a violation of his parole to have it but the defiance makes him feel powerful and gets him hard. Hopefully Gabi would be home soon and he could convince them both that it was the thought of her that sent his flag flying. Nick positions the gun perfectly in his hand. It's like an extension of his fingers and maybe his cock too.

He aims at a light fixture on the wall then closes one eye, like they do in the movies; it's the one dumb move he allows in this fantasy. "Bang." He pictures Vargas' face. That guy was a pain in his ass and he wanted to get rid of him. Vargas was the main reason for getting the gun. You don't get rid of a cockroach with a casual hit, you stomp the shit out of it. He hated to think about how he had to rely on Vargas in prison, it wasn't something he was proud of but the guy had overstepped and if he thinks Nick would cower in the corner then he was as dumb as he looks.

"Bang." This time it's Sami in his sights. He couldn't stand that bitch and he didn't trust her. Nick smirked at the thought of Sami and trust in the same sentence. That woman needs to be put down, along with that wimpy son of her's. Will wasn't even worth the trouble of a bullet. Besides Nick already had him where he wanted him.

The idea of pulling the trigger, hitting a target and watching as shock and terror fills their eyes almost make him come. He thinks about going into the bathroom and jerking off but he knows Gabi will be home soon. He looks forward to playing his part – a man in love and excited about being a father. It's a role he was destined to play. A love he was meant to have. He had messed up once but he was smarter now, the idiocy of youth had left him with the clang of a prison door closing followed by a right hook connecting with his left eye.

Melany hadn't been the one for him. Looking back he wonders how he ever thought she was the single love that would provide him with the best of responsibilities. He had been foolish and too young to understand that. Gabi, he was certain was the one for him. The way she makes him feel, how she needs him to take care of her, it all added up to perfect. Nick Fallon how did you manage to get so lucky?

Nick keeps his eye on the gun in his hand. He rubs it down like a pet. It was a last resort, he didn't intend to go out shooting people; he just wanted to protect himself. Who could argue with that? A man has the right to protect himself and his family. He is still admiring the piece when the door opens. Nick moves fast to place the purchase back in the case.

Gabi bounces through the door, well with as much bounce as a pregnant woman can achieve. Shopping with Maggie for baby Arianna proved to be a lot of fun and she couldn't wait to show Nick all the cute baby clothes they had bought. Gabi couldn't believe this baby was so close to being a complete reality and sharing her with Nick was a dream come true.

His quick movements when she entered the room were not lost on her. The thunk of something hard and heavy hitting the floor of the case mixes with her happy greeting as Gabi pretends she didn't notice anything. How hurriedly he put something away and closes the case before turning to her - deer caught in a headlight eyes but a smile on his face. For a second she thinks about how good he is at pretending to be ok and it scars her that it comes so easy and terrifies her that she can pretend the smile is true.

They kiss, he asks about her shopping trip and she tells him about her amazing day of preparing for their daughter. Gabi loves the feeling of being in Nick's arms. It's warm, safe and the place where everything else melts away. She is certain he loves her, after months of one-sided love (with more than one guy), it was good to be certain. Nick was her rock, he was the reason she could get through becoming a teenage mother. He loved her when no other guy in her acquaintance was smart enough to do so.

He makes her feel sexy. Even in the third trimester of her pregnancy he still found her attractive. Nick was excited to be the father to a child that wasn't even his. He was in it one hundred percent with her, doing everything to ensure her happiness. Gabi how did you manage to get so lucky? It was the realization of her luck and the fragility of happiness that allowed her to ignore the grave suspicion about the secret that went thunk.

* * *

"Will…wait…wait…I can't get the damn door open." Sonny struggled with the hotel key. He tried swiping the card but it kept shaking due to his-husband-of-thirty-minutes' sucking at a very delicate spot just above his collar bone while one hand is massaging the spot just below his waist.

"Hurry up and open the door."

"I'm trying. Maybe if you remove your hand." Instead the hand slips lower and fingers wrap around him. He can't think enough to execute the motion of swiping a room card from left to right. Sonny braces against the door and bites an already swollen bottom lip to smother a moan. "Will, if you don't allow us to get in that room the hotel might be kicking us out much sooner than we planned.

Will relents enough to allow the door to be opened but as soon it closes behind them lips meet lips and hands tear at clothes. It's not like the first time or the third or the tenth, no this one carries a label all its own. It's passionate, almost searing but tender and strips away everything they held back before. They meet each other in every touch, every connection of skin that confirms that they belong together. The beauty of vows affirmed and the realization that you are pledged to this person forever. It's something that so many have fought for and Will and Sonny take none of it for granted.

They lay in bed, wrapped up in each other. Will caresses Sonny's head in its spot on his shoulder. He smiles and places a kiss against the forehead, unable to believe that this was happening. Was it audacious of him to want this; the good, sexy, almost perfect man beside him? A man who was willing to accept flaws and missing pieces. Their life was changing and the realization of just how much was settling in slowly. But he told the fear to wait. He asked his insecurities and worries to give him one free night. This night, his wedding night.

"Hey why so serious?" Will hadn't noticed Sonny watching him. Brown eyes completely focused on him. He could have held that gaze forever and be content that it was enough to survive on.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sonny moves up then places a soft kiss against Will's lips. He almost wants to linger there and put off all questions for tomorrow but Sonny manages to control the urge.

"You can ask me anything."

"What do guys do when they get married, I mean about their names?" Sonny smiles at Will then takes a deep breath.

He didn't know the answer for everyone else but maybe Sonny and Will could create an answer for themselves. "I don't know." Their hands are intertwined and it prints a picture of them in his mind. "Why don't we keep it the way it is? You'll still be Will Horton, I'll still be Sonny Kiriakis. Just a little more connected than before."

Will smiles at that answer and thinks how perfect it is for them. "I like that. Besides I don't have the sultry dark hair and sexy olive skin to pull off Kiriakis." As he listens to Sonny's laughter and watch it light up his features he finally gets it. Why families share a name. It's their identity. An acknowledgement that you are connected beyond friendship, beyond lovers. A sudden ache forms in his chest and it scares him to admit that he wants it.

He knows it doesn't mean they love each other any less or that they are not a family simply because they don't share the same last name. He has siblings that are Dimeras and that didn't make them any less his brother and sister. He had to admit that the thought of one day, possibly, maybe, adding that name to his own left him a little giddy and he couldn't help running his hand along a hip and moaning into a kiss as he prepared to scream that name all night long.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 - It All Falls Down

Chapter 5 – It all falls down

"Will, please hurry." Then the phone went dead. He shouted her name a couple of times before instinct took over. Will ran towards his car, then had it on the road in under a minute. Gabi was in labour. Holy shit this is happening. Gabi is having his baby and she is all alone. He ignored the furious horns of other drivers as he drove too fast, changed lanes without signaling and pretty much broke every traffic rule in his quest to get to Gabi. He was not a fan of Nick but where the hell was that guy when you needed him? How could he have left Gabi alone, knowing she could go into labour a minute?

Gabi was already a couple days overdue and desperate for Arianna to be born. It's why she had gone for a walk, hoping the movement would help bring on labour – guess she was right. Will hated that she was going through this because of his mistake.

Will makes sure to keep his eyes on the road as he fumbles for the phone in his pocket. He presses the number one on his speed dial and waits impatiently for the phone to be answered. "Fuck." Sonny wasn't answering the phone. He was probably really busy at the coffee house or he left the phone at home. "Sonny, Gabi is in labour, I'm on my way to the garden by the town square. You're probably much closer than I am so if you get this please meet me there or if not meet me at the hospital. Love you."

He parks as close as he could; most of the spots were taken. It looked like something was happening at the town square but he didn't care about that. Will dashed out of the vehicle towards the middle of the garden where they had a wrought iron bench. That's where Gabi was, in pain and needing his help. His life was about to really change. Little Arianna was going to be here shortly and she will need him, she will need her dad. William Horton, a nineteen year old gay college student was about to become a father. The universe certainly had a sense of humour.

Despite everything that was wrong in this situation there were some things that made him believe it would all be ok. He couldn't ask for more support from his family and then there was Sonny, his rock through every storm. All the people he loved were eager and ready to be a part of his little girl's life.

* * *

Gabi slowly walked down the flight of stairs, holding on to the railing with one hand and her belly with the other. A sharp pain had been running across her back all morning and lying down in bed wasn't helping any. With her mind idle she could not stop thinking about the call she made fifteen minutes ago. Will was probably at the garden now, expecting to see her, thinking he was coming to her rescue. It reminded her that he was a great guy and a good friend, the best actually, but she wasn't sure she was returning the favour.

The lie was heavier than she wanted to admit but Nick promised he just wanted to talk to him. He was going to convince Will not to go for full custody of their daughter. Gabi was still not sure about all that happened between Nick and Will but she knew it was about to cost her and that her daughter was not a price she was willing to pay. Nick had to make this right for them.

Gabi was sure they could all work together and raise this baby. There was no need to draw battle lines. In the end all that mattered is what was best for Arianna. She knew Nick did not want Will in their lives because he felt threatened and Gabi wished so many times that the baby was actually Nick's so he could be assured that they were his and his alone. However, Will is Arianna's father and he wasn't going anywhere so Nick needs to learn to deal with that.

She didn't want to make the call and lie to Will but Nick assured her that was the only way Will would meet with them. He wouldn't tell her what had caused the further rift between them, why suddenly Will had gotten aggressive with wanting custody. He would just say it was issues with their family but Gabi knew it was more than that. But lately everything about Nick seemed shady. He wasn't himself anymore. She knew he was stressing over the baby and having everything perfect for them but she also noticed the whispered phone calls and the work emergences that would pop up so conveniently. Every time she sees that brief case her heart would ache with worry and fear of the secrets he kept close to him.

As Gabi made her way of the last step to the floor of the foyer the pain in her back tripled them shot her abdomen. Her grip on the railing tightened and she went down on her knees to prevent her body from falling completely to the floor.

* * *

It was crazy busy at Common Grounds. The final day of exams at the university and it seems everyone decided to gather in the town square to celebrate the beginning of summer and the end to all night study sessions. Sonny had called in extra staff to deal with the crowd but even that was barely enough.

The sounds of orders being shouted over the noise of the crown were still ringing in his ears when he got a free minute to go to his office to take a breath. The closed door drowned out all the happy noise. He was so tired but still there was a huge grin on his face. As crazy as it was he loved it, and it was good for business.

Sonny plops down in his chair and sighs at the relief felt by his feet. He was about to start massaging the limb when he noticed the flashing red light on his cell phone. He had forgotten it in the office. There were three missed calls from Will and a voice message. His brows furrowed the second Will called his name; he didn't need to hear anything else to know that something was wrong.

Gabi was in labour and just a minute away from the shop. Aching feet forgotten he runs from the office, stopping only for a second to let Chad know he had to leave. There was a puzzled look on Chad's face and Sonny shouted across the crowd 'Gabi', before exiting the shop and speeding across the town square, barreling through everything in his way.

* * *

"Will just listen to me." Nick was getting really frustrated with this guy. How the hell had Will pulled one over on him? Nick, you were suppose to me smarter yet you didn't see this coming.

"Oh now you want to talk, now that you don't have the upper hand." Will was pissed. Gabi had tricked him so he would come here and listen to her husband's plea for a compromise. Where was this desire to work things out when he was the one being kicked out of his daughter's life? "Nick I have nothing to say to you." He turns to leave but Nick grabs his hand.

Will is shocked and disgusted by the contact, flashing the hand off as fast as it got there. "Will, I'm apologizing ok. I never should have blackmailed you but I was just doing what was best for Gabi."

Will was so tired of that bullshit line. Gabi has to be fucking crazy to love this guy. "I'm going to be honest with you Nick." Will looks him straight in the eye and all he sees there is cold determination. "I don't want you in my daughter's life. I don't care if you're Gabi's husband, it doesn't matter I don't want someone like you anywhere near her." Nick's eyes darkened and for the first Will realized this guy truly hated him.

"Will you can't do this to Gabi" Nick wanted to kills him, to hurt him more than he had ever hurt anyone. This sick bastered actually thinks he and that boy toy of his can be better parents than him and Gabi.

Will takes a deep breath. He still wants to be friends with Gabi; he doesn't want his daughter growing up without her mother around. "If you want to do what's best for Gabi then I will suggest you make a decision. But hear me clearly Nick, as long as you are in Gabi's life I will never allow her to have custody of my daughter."

* * *

"Lauren I need to run out of here, can you take over. It won't take long, at least I hope not." Chad flees Common Grounds before Lauren had a chance to answer. He moves through the crowd with a purpose, with a strength and determination he'd forgotten he had.

Sonny wasn't giving him the whole story but he knew that there was something going on between them and Gabi and Nick. Chad didn't have a clue what it was but just last week he had heard Will and his mom talking about how Will had signed over his parental rights because of blackmail. Chad had heard enough to put it all together and reconfirm one thing. Gabi was a bitch. That didn't change when she started growing a human in her belly.

That asshole Nick was no better either. Both of them were trying to keep his friend out of his daughter's life. Chad was not going to stand around and watch that happen. He saw the panicked look on Sonny's face when he ran from the coffee house, then that dreaded name leaving his lips. What the fuck had she done now? They might not have come to him for help but he was going to give it anyway.

He had warned Sonny about her, but he figured the warning came late. Gabi was already pregnant with Will's kid and there was no getting rid of her – at least until the baby is born. Chad pulls out his phone and makes a quick call. He was going to need some help on this one and who better to help than the most manipulative man he knew, his father.

* * *

Adrianne opens the door to the place she has called home for the last few years. It's never one hundred percent comfortable but she is content with it. It's the place her son's were born and did part of their growing up. The walls hold a lot of memories; laughter, cries, worries, feet pacing the floor while arms hold a sick child. Those are things that make her never want to leave again. As she is thinking about her family she can't help worry about Sonny and the things he could not tell her.

As a child he could never keep anything from them. If his brothers wanted to break the rules they made sure not to let Sonny tag along because he would be the first to cave and confess. The longest secret he ever kept was the fact that he was gay. That particular secret had floored both her and Justin. They never suspected what their son was struggling with, Sonny certainly did not fit the mold of what a gay man is suppose to be, and it made them question whether they had been good parents. Adrianne wondered what this new secret would do to them.

Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Gabi until her name was called. Adrianne turned around and saw the young girl at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her like she was her savior. "Adrianne, I need to get to the hospital, I think I'm in labour."

* * *

Nick was trying to keep calm. If he doesn't calm down he'll make mistakes and he had too much to lose to make a mistake. "Look Will, I love Gabi and our baby."

"She is not your Baby!" Will shouts. This guy was not getting it at all. Did he really think Will would want a homophobic jerk to be around his daughter? "Nick, I'm done arguing with you. The papers are already prepared don't force me to file them. And you know I'll win right Nick? With my confession and those papers out of the way there is nothing stopping me from telling everyone what a psycho homophobic asshole you really are."

Nick was doing his best not to show how those words were affecting him. His hands burned from the effort of restraining them; they wanted go wrap around Will's neck. "You fucking fagot." The words slip out before he has the chance to reel them in. The look of shock on Will's face please him. Nick suddenly feels the weight of the gun in his jacket pocket. His hand slowly slips into the slit and touches the cool metal. It feels like home and he smirks as he slowly removes it.

Will doesn't like the look on Nick's face and every instinct is telling him to run. Being called a fagot had rooted him to the spot but now his nerves were on high alert and ready to flee. The small smirk unnerved him even more and he knows he is in danger. Will starts to step back as he watches Nick's hand dip into his pocket. Nick's eyes are darker than ever and they focus on Will with devilish hate and amusement. Run! The word is screaming in his head.

* * *

Chad enters the building and feels every eye turn to watch him. This was not a place Dimeras should enter, pretty much in the same way vampires should never enter a church. The room is buzzing with people going about their job but he doesn't miss the stolen glances. He clears his throat and press on towards the office at the back.

He knocks on the door and waits for an answer. After being instructed he enters the office. Hope is sitting behind her desk and raises an eyebrow when Chad enters. A police station is not a place Dimeras enter for the fun of it. "What can I do for you Chad?" She tries to hide her curiosity at the same time as sliding a folder from her desk and dropping it in a drawer.

Chad closes the door behind him and walks right up to her desk. "I assaulted Nick Fallon."

Hope sits bone straight in her chair and looks directly at the young man before her. She knows Chad is a Dimera, but she also knows he has tried to distance himself from that particular lineage. "When did this assault take place?" She keeps a neutral face as she pulls out a pad and pen.

"Eight months ago." She sighs when he says those words then indicates for him to take a seat. Chad could tell she was skeptical but waning to hear him out.

"Ok, eight months ago." Hope writes that down. "Why did you wait so long to report this?"

Chad thinks about his friends. This was the least he could do in making up for the trouble he caused them. Besides he should have done this a long time ago. If he had, that bitch Gabi would have been behind bars and out of Will and Sonny's life. "I made an agreement with Nick. He agreed not to press charges against me if I didn't go to the police with what I knew about Melanie's kidnapping."

The eyebrows shoot up again but she makes her notes before saying anything. Melanie's kidnapping had been a nightmare for everyone. "What information do you have on Melanie's kidnapping?"

There was no turning back now. "It was all Gabi's fault."

* * *

"Nicky, there you are. You hiding from me Nicky?" Vargas saunters into the gardens, pleased that he had finally caught up with Nick Fallon. The little asshole has been trying to skip out on him. "Where is my money you son-of-a-bitch?"

He is up in Nick's face before he finally notices that someone else is there. It's a young man he has seen before but Vargas has no idea who he is. He looks at the stance of both men and gets the feeling this was not a happy reunion.

Vargas slaps him on the back and gives the stranger a smile. Nick's fingers loosen from around the gun but he keeps his hand in the pocket. "My boy Nicky here giving you trouble?"

Will doesn't know what to make of the new guy but he is grateful for the interruption. Will stammers a little, not sure how to respond. He doesn't like the look of the guy and he notices Nick as gotten even tenser, if that was even possible.

"Get the fuck off me!" Nick pushes the man away from him. His eyes are darting between them and he looks trapped.

"Nicky boy, calm down, we're all friends here." Vargas is smiling but only for the sake of the blond boy. He wants to rip Nick Fallon to shreds. The little shit thinks he could skip out on paying him back. If it wasn't for Vargas nick would have been someone's prison bitch. All he wanted was a little payment for his efforts. He deserved that. Why else would he have helped him, if he didn't want something in return? Nothing is free in prison Nicky boy.

A laugh comes from Nick that sends shivers down their spines. "You have got to be kidding me? Friends? A fagot and a horse's ass?" He has gone crazy; there is no other way to describe the look on his face. "I think I'm better off on my own." The gun comes out really fast. He'd been practicing.

"Whoa Nicky what the hell do you have that for?" Vargas is pissed that this guy would pull a gun on him. For a smart guy, he sure was dumb, and he's calling me the horse's ass.

Will's eyes go wide at the sight of the gun. It scars him. He can tell Nick isn't thinking properly and this man's presence is obviously making thing worse.

"Hey, just give me back my money, no hurt feelings right? I'll just invest somewhere else." Vargas has his hands up in surrender but he is slowly moving towards Nick.

"I've worked hard for what I have. Everything went according to my plan. I got Gabi, our baby." Will winces at the statement causing Nick to glare at him. "You think you deserve her because you knocked up Gabi?"

Gabi was pregnant for this guy? Vargas looked at the blond guy again. No wonder Nicky was pissed off. Maybe he just found out the kid wasn't his. Guess this was not a good time to come asking for his money.

"I'm the one taking care of Gabi. Making sure she eats right, gets enough rest, and has everything she needs. No, no, no, you don't get a say simply because you fucked her one night then went running into your little boyfriends arms. I was there. Me. No one else. I was man enough to take responsibility for your mistake. I am that baby's father and neither you nor that mother of yours is going to take that away from me." He is looking at will with so much loathing and fire that Will feels the burns on his skin.

"Why don't I leave you two to talk this out?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The gun remains steady in his hand despite the turmoil obviously raging in his head. "You threatened my wife, my family, because of something you think I owe you." He looks hard at Vargas and Vargas finally sees why Nicky was in that prison. "Why don't I just take care of that?"

Vargas lunges towards Nick as the gun goes off. He grabs Nick by the shoulders but suddenly he didn't have the strength anymore. He watched his hand slowly slip off Nick's shoulders to fall at his side. Vargas looks puzzled, not understanding why his hands didn't have the strength to wring the little fucker's neck.

Will couldn't believe what just happened. Nick had shot someone. Will watched as the man fell to his knees then to the floor, his face in the dirt. "What the hell did you just do?" He wasn't looking for an answer from Nick, whose eyes were gleeful at the sight of the body on the ground. He was terrified of the person before him. Scared by the pleasure visible in him at what he had just done. Will starts to move backwards, he had to get away from Nick and call the police.

"Don't move." The command is almost whispered as hooded eyes lift to pull Will in. "You scared Will?" Nick laughs but he's the only one who gets the joke. "You still want to take my baby away now?"

There is a rustling to the right; the unmistakable sound of someone approaching. It stands out amongst the background notice of the party in the town square. Will turns his head towards the sound, glad to know that someone is coming but afraid that Nick will hurt them too. The sound gets closer and closer. Will's heart is beating even faster. He wants to scream for them to run and get help but his throat is dry and all that comes out is a crackled sound. It's closer now, just a few feet away.

The person bursts through the iron gates leading to the garden and Will can't help the smile that forms on his lips. Sonny. That's when he feels it, a burning sensation in his chest and he can barely catch his breath. "Will!" His Sonny was here. Everything was going to be alright.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 - Mothers Day

Chapter 7 Mothers Day

There was too much noise, too much light, too much hurried movement. He wanted to make it all stop. Why wouldn't it all stop? Sonny covers his ears with his hands, eyes tightly closed as he rocks back and forth against the hard cold wall. He pulls the hands away again remembering that they are covered in blood, Will's blood. It's on his shirt, his jeans, staining every part of him. He wants to block it all out – the sight of Will falling to the ground, the smile on his face as he says Sonny's name then closes his eyes.

The bullet pierces Will's body and shatters Sonny's heart. Sonny feels it over and over again; the sudden fragmenting of everything in his word. As he rocks against the wall he tries to pray but can't remember how. 'Please' it's the only word that forms in his head and it's the one hummed from his throat like a melody.

Adrianne exits Gabi's hospital room with a promise to be right back. She tries Nick's phone number again, but no answer, then Will's, it's the same result. Last she calls her son and hears the ringing tone just a short distance away. Adrianne walks the short distance across the hospital area, following the familiar ring tone, wondering if they had already received the news that Gabi was in labour. She finds her target. The sigh of relief quickly dies in her throat as she process the state of her son.

Her baby boy was sitting on the floor, his body rocking like a scared six year old, tears running down his cheeks and there was blood all over him. Every drop of love that a mother can possess pooled in her chest and she ran to him. Kneeling down on the cold floor in front of him as she grabs the blood covered hands in her own. She is crying before she even asks what's wrong. Adrianne knows something awful has happened, she doesn't need him to say it and she stays strong when her son's body weight rests on her and his tears soak into her shoulder.

* * *

Gabi is scared. Could she really do this; was she strong enough? Another contraction hits. She grabs her stomach and breathes through it, just like they taught her in that birthing class. The contraction subsides and she can breathe normally. Gabi looks intently at the door, wonders what is taking Adrianne so long and why Nick and Will were not there yet.

She needs the reassurance that everything was going to be fine. Gabi needed to know that this baby would not come bursting out of her body and that they would both be fine. She needed Nick. She needed Will. Both made her feel safe and cared for. Gabi really hoped both men had worked out their difference because this baby was coming and they will need to work as a team for Arianna's sake.

Another contraction hits, this time breathing through it is not so easy. The nurse comes and Gabi is grateful to see her face, it means she is not completely alone. The nurse takes her through the motions of labour; checking the dilation of her cervix, making sure her blood pressure was normal and not going too high. Gabi listened carefully to everything she told her. Followed every instruction given and hoped that everything went well.

She couldn't wait to meet her daughter – Arianna Grace…What would her last name by? Gabi hadn't thought about that. She knew she wanted Will in his daughter's life but Nick would be upset of she named her Horton. Technically Nick was a Horton too so maybe it would be ok. She sounds out both variations of the names to the empty room: Arianna Grace Fallon, Arianna Grace Horton. She hoped everyone would be okay with her decision.

Gabi can't help crying out when the pain and pressure builds. The nurse is back, telling her the baby is coming fast and she would get the doctor so they can start delivery. Gabi looks to the door. The doctor enters and then another nurse. The door closes. She continues to focus on it, not paying attention to what the doctor is saying because all she wants is for someone that she loves to come through that door; Rafe, Nick, Will, anyone would be fine. Gabi panics when her body is positioned for delivery. Where were they? Why weren't they here helping her through this?

* * *

Sami hates all of it. The flowers, the music, even the church. The only thing right is the picture. He is wearing a blue shirt underneath the last piece of clothing she bought him – she loved that jacket on him. Sami remembers how bright and lovely Will's face was the day she gave it to him. He had been excited about more than just the jacket, even though he was doing his best to hide it. His first date with Sonny. It was a huge step and she was so happy for him. A first date that almost didn't happen because Sami was his mother. How many times had she let Will down? How many times had her actions caused trouble for him?

She wasn't sure anymore if she was a good mom. Will had been the best thing in her life and she repaid him with confusion and nights spent alone she was too wrapped up in her schemes. Will deserved better, but she was what he got. Sami might not have been the best mother but she loved her son fiercely and would do anything to see him happy. When he found Sonny it was a blessing for both of them. Will was happy for the first time in a long time and she could stop worrying about him.

Sonny was everything she could have hoped for for Will and Sonny was just as lucky. They were perfect for each other; it didn't take much for everyone to see that. Sami had to admit she loved Sonny too. He stood by Will when no one would have blamed him if he walked away. He felt like a part of her family. He actually was a part of the family having married Will. They had been so happy on that day. Giggling at each other and finding every excuse to touch while on the plane ride to New York. When they exchanged their vows Sami was so proud and could not hold back the tears. Her baby boy was all grown up and now a husband; something she never thought he would be after he announced he was gay. She didn't think he would be making her a grandmother either.

Will was good for Sonny and Sonny was good for Will but Will was wrong in leaving Arianna with him. She knows how much he loved his husband, understood better than anyone what being a family meant to him. But now Will was gone and with Gabi out of the picture the best place for Arianna was with her. She still loved Sonny as a son and he would always be connected to her family but he wasn't prepared for being a single parent. Sami knew she had made many mistakes with Will but she had learned from them and was a better mom for it. She would be a wonderful grandmother to that little girl and she would make sure that she knew everything about her dad.

Would Sonny do that? Would he make sure Arianna know who her father is? What if he meets some other guy and forgets about Will? No, she couldn't let that happen. Sami would have to find a way to convince Sonny to give up Will's daughter or she would go through the court for custody. Either way Arianna will be living with her and constantly around her true family.

Sami double checks everything at the church. She knows Erik will make sure everything is perfect for Will but she checks anyway because it's the only thing she can control. It's one more thing she can do for her son to make him proud. Her son's memorial service will be the best. Will deserves as much.

"Ms. Brady?" The arrival of the representative from the funeral home distracts her from arranging all the benches in perfect lines.

"Yes?" She straightens her blouse before walking over to him.

"Everything is complete. Again our deepest condolences for your loss." His words come out robotic but Sami is concerned about that. She is more concerned and confused by the gold urn he is holding out to her.

"What is this?"

"The ashes of Mr. William Horton, as requested."

"What! I did not…why would you have my son's ashes? He is to be buried today." The fire is already starting in side her; something is not right.

The man pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "A request was made for a Mr. William Horton to be cremated and the ashes delivered to this church."

"This is crazy." Sami laughs, trying to keep calm and not flip out at this guy. "There has to be a mistake. I certainly did not request a cremation for my son." The octave of her voice rises with each word.

"It is all right here." The man hands her the piece of paper and she grabs it from him. He was told to be prepared for this.

Sami looks at the piece of paper labeled _Order for Cremation Services_. The tears formed in her eyes when she sees Will's name written in the _name of deceased column_. Anger and hurt begins to build in her chest. Who would do this to Will? Who would do this to her? She glances down at the authorization section and there is a name printed there in a clear hand, beside it is the relationship to the deceased - _Sonny Kiriakis, Husband._

_to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8 - A Kiss On The Cheek

**Note: Thank you for all the awesome comments and for continuing to reading this story. **

Chapter 8 - A Kiss On The Cheek

If he had the power to stop time this is the point where he would press the pause button. Sonny reluctantly knots the tie around his neck, pulls down his collar then tucks the shirt into his pants. The actions are mundane but today they carry a weight he wasn't sure he could bare. When he married Will it was with the intention of never having to say goodbye to him.

He sighs as he slips his feet into the shoes. He tried not to think about today. Still woke up each morning thinking it was all a dream until he sees the empty space beside him and the slew of baby things scattered around the apartment. Sonny moves over to the crib and smoothes the tiny hairs on Arianna's head. She was only a few days old and already he couldn't picture his life without her. Just a few days old and she was attending a memorial service. Sonny would have opted to just stay home with Arianna if it wouldn't look strange that he wasn't there. The truth is he didn't need to say good bye to Will.

"I think she is fine Sonny." Will says with laughter in his voice. It was cute and amazing how much attention Sonny gave their daughter. They guy couldn't go five minutes without checking to make sure she was alright.

"I know. Just…" He doesn't take his eyes away. Continues to smooth his hand over her head with a sense of awe and wonder that is always there when her looks at her or even thinks about her. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Will moves from the chair to stand beside Sonny. They look down on their daughter.

"Her, our little girl" The fear was still there. The insecurities of being a new parent were still very much with him but how could he not try. Sonny was certain he would never be able to walk away from Arianna Grace Horton. Even though Will was still with him, there was a lot that he had to say goodbye to but he didn't have to say goodbye to her. She was present in all his moments and vital to his future.

"You don't need to thank me." Will wraps one arm around Sonny's waist. "I see the way you love her and I should be the one thanking you."

"Not sure I'll look very mournful today." Sonny shifts his focus from Arianna to her dad.

"You worry too much." Will runs his hand along Sonny's jaw line. So in love with the man standing before him.

"Hhmm, its thinking ahead, not worrying." Sonny smiles and kisses Will on the nose. "I don't want people to think I didn't love you."

"They know you love me. There is no doubting that." Will wraps his hand around Sonny's neck then lightly kisses his lips. "Anyway, I know the truth and that's….(kiss)….all….(kiss)….that….(kiss)….matters ."

"Are you going to be there?" Sonny would love to share with everyone that Will was present in his and Arianna's life but that would freak them out. That would be all Sami needed to take Arianna away from him.

"I'll watch from a far. Not sure everyone could handle me showing up for my own memorial service." Will is trying to lighten the mood but it's not having much of an effect. "Sonny just…" A loud knock sounds at the door.

"That must be my dad." Justin was picking them up for the service.

"Ok. I'll be there but don't try to find me in the crowd." Will gives him one last kiss before Sonny goes to open the door.

Instead of finding his dad at the door it's an enraged Sami. She storms into the apartment without an invite, standing beside his desk with steam coming through her ears. Sonny's brow is furrowed and he braces himself for bad news.

"How could you do this me? How could you do this to Will? He loved you and this is the thanks he gets." Sonny is confused. He doesn't know what Sami is talking about. Did he do something wrong with Arianna? Was there something he was suppose to do and he didn't.

She looked so angry with him and he could produce an explanation. "Sami I don't know what you are talking about." He keeps his tone soft so she knows he doesn't want a fight.

"Like hell you don't." Sami slaps a piece of paper at Sonny's chest. "You had my son cremated. How dare you. Who the hell do you think you are?" Sonny had heard stories about Sami but he had never been on the receiving end of her venom.

"What?" Sonny reads the piece of paper in his hand and there in bold black ink is his name ordering the cremation of William Horton.

* * *

The waiting room was crowded with family members anxiously waiting to hear from the doctors. They tried to hold on to hope even though they were told the condition was critical. No one could have predicted this would happen. The thought that they might lose a loved one today had not crossed their minds.

EJ is sitting beside Sami, holding her to his body while whispering words of hope and reassurance. It had almost been two hours since they got the call from Adrianne, informing them that she was at the hospital with Sonny and that Will had been shot. Since then EJ had not let go of Samantha, aware that she needed his strength now more than ever. On the car ride over they kept positive, repeating that Will was fine, if only for their own benefit. When they made it inside they saw the state of Sonny and heard the words; _critical_ and _severe. _They did not want to think about what that meant.

Will as going to be fine. He had to be. He just got married. Was about to become a father. He couldn't leave now. The doctors assured the family they were doing the best they could. Sami pulls free of EJ's embrace and walks over to Sonny. She pulls him into a tight hug and they stand there like that; holding each other and praying that they person they loved would be okay.

They are still holding each other when Daniel comes out to the waiting area. They look on his face and sad and they already know the news is not good. He shakes his head then addresses the two people holding unto each other. "There is nothing we can do. We tried everything." The wailing resumes and grief begins to swallow them whole but he needs to tell them something else. Daniels walks right up to Sami and Sonny. "Sami, Sonny, Will's not gone yet. He is conscious but on heavy painkillers. He wants to say his goodbyes, but first he wants to talk to Justin." Daniel looks over at the man holding his wife and they lock eyes. "Justin you wanna come with me."

"Why is he asking to see Justin? Daniel I need to see him. I need to see my son." Sami grabs unto Daniels hand and he gently loosens the grip. "Sami, you will see him, I promise, but he's my patient and this is what he asked." Daniel walks away with Justin.

* * *

"Sami I have no idea what is going on, but I did not do this." Sonny can't believe what is happening.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me Sonny. You wanted to hurt me didn't you?" She looked like she was about to pop a vein and Sonny understood her angry.

"Sami why would I do this? I told you I was okay with you making the funeral arrangements. Why would I go behind your back and do something like this?" His one brief contact with Sami in the days he had taken Arianna home was over the phone and centered on what to do for Will's memorial service. Sonny pretty much told Sami to do whatever she thought was best. He still had Will, she didn't. "It's not even my hand writing on the form." Someone was messing with them. But why would anyone want to do this?

Her glare is intense and Sonny hates being the recipient of it. He hates that someone has done this to her and attached his name to the deed. He didn't even know what mortuary service Sami had hired. Sami pulls the paper out of his hand and takes a look at it again. "Sami I promise you I did not do this. I would never hurt you or Will this way." He doesn't know why but he starts the get choked up at the thought that someone was trying to hurt their family. They had lost Will, wasn't that enough pain?

"Sonny, I swear to God if you are lying…" Then Sami remembers that one of the things Will loved about Sonny was how straight forward and honest he was. Sonny liked everything out in the open; a polar difference from the environment Will grew up in. "Well if it wasn't you then who was it?"

Sonny raises his shoulders and shakes his head. It's the very question that he has and he doesn't know where to find the answer. Sami finally drops her anger and its replacement is defeat. She looks so sad and lost and Sonny doesn't know how to make her feel better. "Oh God. Why is this happening? Why would someone do this to Will?" She drops her bag to the floor. "This was my last chance to see him." She starts crying. "It was my last chance to say goodbye and someone took that away from me. Why am I being punished?" Sonny embraces her, wrapping his arms around her is the only comfort he can offer. "I lost my baby Sonny. I lost him and I'll never get him back."

He isn't sure how long he was holding her but he didn't complain. Sami cries on his shoulder, mumbling questions in between wails. He doesn't try to answer them Sonny doesn't say anything. He just holds her and they rock together, both grieving for something they will never have again. Tears are running down Sonny's face, falling on her shoulder and it tells him how much they need each other. They can't be at odds over Will or his daughter. They are the two people in this world who loved Will the most and it will be there responsibility to tell Arianna what an amazing guy her dad was.

* * *

Stefano Dimera relaxes against the comfortable leather seat as the jet glides through the air. A drink in hand, his favorite classical music playing softy through the speakers, and a beautiful woman beside him. It was all he needed right now. Everything was perfect and proceeding as planned. He hums softly to Stravinsky's The Rite of Spring, Part two: The Exalted Sacrifice. How appropriate.

He closes his eyes and feels every nuance of the piece. Stefano smiles triumphantly when the notes get sharper. He almost laughed out load but he manages to contain the hysteria of a son's betrayal. He accepted the kiss on his cheek, so graciously offered by Sami and Elvis. But he was not Christ and his ideals laid more in the gutter than in the heavens.

He couldn't hold back and this time he lets the laugh out. Foolish children, who did not know that when you kiss a cheek you have to make sure there isn't a dagger pointed at you ribs. He had already nicked an artery and he would enjoy watching it bleed. Stefano was disappointed with Elvis, but the boy was certainly keeping his father entertained.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9 - Baby Bird

**Note: Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with this story.**

Chapter 9 Baby Bird

The journey life sends you on is not always the one you mapped out. Before he climbed Mount Everest there were months of preparation, nothing was left to chance. You went over detail after detail. Got the best equipment. And made sure you weren't going it alone. But the most important lesson he took from climbing Everest is to take your time. Never rush it, because then you miss the majesty of nature in all its calm and roaring states.

When he was seventeen coming out was his mountain. At eighteen it was his first relationship with another boy. By twenty it was actual mountains, cliffs and rocks, anything he could climb. At twenty-one it was waiting for the love of his life to notice him. Then came twenty-two and the mountain was small but greater than anything he ever imagined he would tackle. Now at twenty-four he is facing another mountain – letting go. If at seventeen, eighteen, twenty-one or twenty-two someone had told him what his life would be like at twenty-four he would have had a hard time believing them.

* * *

The journey with Arianna is amazing and frightening and lovely and filled with little wonders. It's like climbing to the summit over and over again and each time you get a chance to watch a new sunrise. There have been landslides and falls since he brought Arianna Grace home from the hospital, but the sunrises take your breath away. They are all reminders that his life is definitely not what he thought it would be, certainly not at twenty- four, but he is grateful for every moment.

The first time they traveled alone was nerve-wracking. Arianna was four weeks old and ready for her first doctor's visit. It's not like after he brought her home they never left the house; it's just that this time he wouldn't be sitting in the back of the car with her while someone else drove. He would have to leave her side and that made him panic. Sonny could remember packing everything imaginable into the diaper bag; the only thing not in there was the furniture. Then having her in one hand, nestled in her carrier, the bag over his shoulder, cell phone and car keys jammed into his pocket and trying to close the apartment door without everything falling to the floor. He's picked a new skill in the last couple of years – juggling.

It took him awhile to drive out of the parking lot. Arianna didn't complain, she slept peacefully in her cocoon, but he was shaken. In the apartment it was easy to forget the gravity of the situation. In that space he wasn't alone. He had Will and that made all the difference in the world. But when he closed that door, it shut Will away from him and he was alone all over again. He felt his heart break and the separation left him broken. It's the way it would be every time.

He cried. Sonny wasn't sure why the tears were coming but he sat in that car, hands on the wheel and his head turned towards the back seat. Everything that could go wrong flashed in his mind. So easily he had lost Will. What if it happened again? He cried for far longer than he should have; then slowly willed himself to be hopeful. By the time they made it to the Pediatrician the appointment time had passed but the doctor managed to squeeze them in.

* * *

The first day of daycare was hard. Sonny knew this was the best option; he needed to be managing the coffee house. Not that Chad was bad at it but he didn't have the heart for it like Sonny did. Sonny loved everything about the place, especially the smell of coffee and whispered conversations. It was hard being away from it. Sonny loved Arianna, there was no doubt that the little girl had captured his heart but he missed the coffee shop. Working from home was not enough but he wasn't sure how he could juggle both. Daycare was the solution. He packed her bag, just like when they were going out, got Arianna secured in the car then drove to the place that would be taking her for her four days a week while he was at work.

The facility was wonderful, inviting and friendly. He'd visited several times with his mom and Kate. Unauthorized background checks complete; they all agreed that it was great. Even Arianna seemed to like the caregivers. Sonny parked. got her out of the car and took her to the room where she would be spending her days. They were greeted with warm smiles and he wrote her name in the book handed to him by a staff member – Arianna Grace Horton. She was officially a Bear Cub; as the centre was called.

He handed her over to the caregiver. For the first time he was letting someone else take care of her. He wouldn't be just a few feet away. He wouldn't be able to hear when she cries or rub her back to help her sleep. In the meetings with the caregivers he had told them everything he could about how she liked to he held; her eating schedule; her favorite nursery rhyme; how she liked to sleep on her stomach and curl her legs under so her butt was sticking in the air. They were fully prepared to take good care of Arianna.

He just wasn't prepared let her go.

* * *

The first day back at Common Grounds did not go as planned. Sonny walked into the doors of Common Grounds; Arianna snug in the carrier and her bag on his shoulder. He was smiling when he walked through the doors. He inhaled the coffee and listened to the happy chatter of the patrons.

"Sonny! Welcome back man." Chad came from around the counter to greet Sonny but then he notices the baby carrier and bulging diaper bag. "Ah, I thought you were dropping Arianna at daycare?" He was almost laughing when he asked the question.

"Me too." Sonny smiled at his business partner. He was not sure how he was going to work it out but they would find a way.

* * *

He'll never forget the first time someone referred to him as Arianna's dad. It was Abby and they were at the coffee house. She was rocking Arianna in her arms because the little girl decided that sleep wasn't something she needed that day. The five minute naps weren't cutting it and Arianna was getting cranky. He was glad for Abby's help so he could help Chad handle the crowd.

Sonny and Chad worked furiously to get everyone served. They were use to crazy days like that. Sonny was still busy serving customers when the door to the office opened and he would hear a wailing Arianna. Abby comes out looking defeated and he knew he would have to leave Chad on his own, but the crowd had thinned so he didn't feel too bad.

"I think she needs her dad." Abby said when she gave the crying baby over to Sonny.

The statement made him pause but he managed to shake it off then took Arianna back to the office. Abby walked in behind him and closed the door. Sonny placed her against his chest then rubbed her back in a clock wise motion. She loved sleeping on his chest, his heartbeat provided a nice soft lullaby and it's not long before the crying stops and she is sleeping. He nuzzled her head with his chin, after five months there was still very little hair.

"I told you she just needed you." Sonny smiled at Abby's words but it didn't reach his eyes. She can see the guilt mirrored on his face. "Sonny?" He looked at her and she gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay you know….to be her dad." She wrapped her arms around both of them. "I think that's what Will wanted."

* * *

The first time Arianna got sick was one of the worst days of Sonny's life. She had been fussy all day and Sonny knew that it was because of a tooth coming up. The mouth gel wasn't soothing her as much and he was running out of frozen teething rings. He didn't bother going in to work and just stayed home, doing the best he could to make her feel better. Which meant she was attached to his chest all day; he couldn't put her down without a screaming protest. Around midnight she was burning with fever.

Sonny was so scared. When he touched her forehead and felt the heat coming off the delicate skin he almost lost it. That time he forgot the diaper bag, even his cell phone got left behind in the dash to the hospital. The hardest part was watching her squirm and cry as the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong and knowing he could do nothing to make it better. Sonny felt so helpless and he hoped God wasn't so cruel as to take her away too.

The last time he was at the hospital he said goodbye to the man he loved and accepted Arianna into his arms. Sonny was sure he wouldn't make it if she didn't. Will would never forgive him if something happened to her and he would never be able to forgive himself. He brushed his tears away as he tried to sooth her by whispering to that everything was going to be ok.

The fever was caused by an ear infection made worse by the pain of cutting a tooth. There are no words to describe the relief he felt when the doctors assured him everything was going to be ok. He held her close as she finally fell asleep; the medication provided the ease she needed. He spends the night in the hospital, half asleep on the chairs outside the nursery. He is jolted awake by a tap on his shoulder and a message that it was ok to go home. He walked into the nursery and found her awake in her bed, ready and waiting for him. She smiled when her eyes finally locked on him and its right there, sticking out for him to see – Arianna had her first tooth.

* * *

Arianna's first steps were in his office after letting go of the desk and going for the toy she had thrown across the room. Her first booboo came shortly after. He'll never forget the first time she called him dadda and meant it. It wasn't just the sweet babble of random syllables without meaning, no this was intentional. They were in the kitchen and Sonny was cleaning up from their breakfast. He must have been taking too long because when he turned around at the sound her face was scrunched up and she had her arms outstretched, which meant she wanted out of the highchair. He couldn't move or breathe. When she didn't get a response she repeated it over and over again until he jolted out of his state of shock and picked her up.

The first birthday was a simple affair. They closed the coffee house early and invited just family over. Everyone showered Arianna with presents, not that Arianna paid much attention to the gifts, but she loved all the attention she was getting.

* * *

Two years passes before he realizes it and Sonny has no regrets. His life may not be what he thought it would be but he is happy. And Arianna is happy, that is the most important thing. He learned to accept that he is a dad, with or without the title that's what he is. That's what Arianna needs him to be. The best part is that Will is okay it; Sonny never would have allowed it if he wasn't.

He doesn't see Will as much anymore and sometimes that makes him lonelier that he cares to admit. Going to bed without Will beside him is something he will never get use to. Sonny sees the sadness in Will's eyes as he watches Arianna play or when she cries and he can't do anything to make it better. Sonny thinks maybe that's why he isn't around so much; it is hard for him to watch everything unfold and not really be a part of it. It is selfish of Sonny to ask him to endure it and be with him but sometimes he can't help it.

"Come on Baby Bird, grandma is going to be here any second." Arianna drops the toys back in the box and runs to grab Sonny's outstretched hand.

"Tweet, tweet." She makes the sound as they leave the office and close the door. It is her latest obsession after watching a Disney nature episode all about birds. Now Sonny is the daddy bird and she isn't Arianna anymore she is baby bird.

Sonny places her to sit at the booth nearest the counter. He looks at his watch and it's about that time. He rests her bag on the floor and tries not to think about his baby bird not being with him. The bell above the door rings and he looks towards it; anxious and his heart pounding. The person they are waiting for enters and she makes her way to the booth to greet Baby Bird.

The last time Sonny had spent any real time with Sami was on the day of Will's memorial. He had hoped things would be good again between them but with Sami that was too much to hope for. After the memorial service things did not get better for her.

Sami got sucked into the Dimera war between EJ and his father. That took her away for a while. The time she spent with Arianna became shorter and shorter until weeks passed then months as she and EJ worked to take down Stefano. Sonny wanted nothing to do with it. He had heard enough about Stefano to know not to cross the man and he did not want the unstable life for Arianna that Will had growing up. So he kept his distance and Sami did too.

When the dust settled in Salem it seemed that EJ had best his father and claimed the Dimera thrown, not that anyone else wanted it. Chad wasn't interested. Sami and EJ had a new found power in the town, all that Dimera money to back them up. Sami with so much power is a dangerous thing and she went after everyone in her path, including Sonny.

She was back like a world wind and eager to be a part of her granddaughter's life. However she wasn't pleased with what she saw; Sonny was not Arianna's dad and he had no right to pretend to be. Sonny had turned his office into a nursery for Arianna so she could be at work with him but even that was torn to threads by an angry Sami. He wasn't good enough, that's all he heard during her attacks.

"Hi Arianna." Sami kisses her forehead and runs her hand down Arianna's dark brown hair. She acknowledges Sonny with a nod in his direction. He returns the greeting.

"No, it's baby bird." Sami looks confused and Sonny explains the name change.

"Ok, baby bird. Why don't we get out of here? Your uncle and aunts are so excited to see you." Arianna is happy to be going with her grandma Sami and she bounces off the chair, almost falling, but Sami steadies her and takes her hand. She grabs Arianna's bag and slings it over her shoulder.

Sonny kneels on the floor so he can be at Arianna's level. She lets go of Sami's hand when she goes in for her hug. Sonny holds her close and kisses the side of her head. "Be good for grandma ok." She nods. "Love you little bird."

"Love you daddy bird." She smiles at him then kisses his cheek before pulling out of the hug and taking Sami's hand.

Sonny can't breathe as he watches them leave the coffee house and he escapes to the office. He tries to tell himself that it's a good thing; that she is with her family. But it doesn't stop the worry.

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10 - Dead To Me

**Note: Thank you for continuing to read and appreciate this fic. Keep the comments coming - they help a lot :)))**

Chapter 10 Dead to Me

_At first it feels like ropes are tied to your limbs and at the end of each rope is a horse walking slowly, ready to race off at any moment. Then you feel numb; after crying, pleading with God and issuing every command so the horses will stop. All your energy is gone; the only strength left is the one being used to keep your eyelids open. You slump against anything your body comes in contact with – the wall, another person, a bench. That's what happened when he lost Will. _

_Sonny's eyes focus on the tiled floor, his chin resting on his knee as he breathes in and out. Someone is rubbing his back, he thinks it might be his mom, but he's not sure. The movement against his back is meant to give comfort and reassure him of love and support but it's not the love that he wants, it's not the support that he craved. He thinks about telling the person to stop but then again maybe they need it more than he does, so he holds on. _

_A tear slips from his eyes and land soundless on the hard floor. He stretches out his hand and rubs a finger in the moisture. He did not think he had any tears left. They had stopped coming hours ago. It is wet on his skin and he rubs it against another finger, marveling at how simple a tear is. It's basically just water mixed with a little sodium. Sonny looks at the clear liquid on his finger, wonders what is hidden away in it. He can't see the fear , or the anger or sorrow that caused it, but he knows it there. _

_"Sonny?" He is so enthralled that he fails to hear his name being called until it is repeated a third time. He looks up to find his dad standing in front of him, a vision of the man he hopes to be when he grows up. "Gabi would like to talk to you." The words barely register with him. "I think you should talk to her." _

_Sonny nods without really thinking about it then allows his dad to lead him from the bench to a hospital room. Justin holds him tight as he walks him to the room, worried that his son might topple over. "Sonny." He says close to his son's ears. "I'm gonna let go. I'll be waiting right outside." _

_Once again he nods. Sonny stumbles a little when the hands leave him but finds the strength to remain upright. He looks ahead to the person sitting in the hospital bed. The person who had caused him so much hurt. He doesn't care that she looks broken. At least she has the chance to put herself back together again. What about Will? What chance did he have? _

_"Sonny?" Gabi's voice is small and laced with remorse. "I know you hate me and I don't blame you. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She is crying but he feels nothing for her but anger. What gives her the right to cry to him? He is not Will. No, he isn't going to fall for anything she throws out. "Sonny say something" He only succeeds in blinking. _

_They just look at each other, her crying and him making her aware that he didn't care. Eventually he gets tired of the silence. "What do you want Gabi?" They are the first words he's spoken in hours. The first words that left his lips since he walked out of Will's room. The first words since he had to tell the love of his life goodbye. So much has been wasted on her. _

_"I need you to promise me something." She looks desperate and just a little crazed. "Sonny please, you have to promise me." Gabi sits up in the bed and feels the need to reach for him but he takes a step back and the hand falls unto the bed with a soft cry. He waits while she composes herself. She wipes at her eyes with the blanket; they are red and swollen just like Sonny's. _

_"What is it Gabi?" Her name tastes like ashes. Will might be gone but Gabi is the one that's dead to him. _

_"Promise me you will take good care of Arianna. Will trusts you and I will too. She needs you Sonny. Promise you won't hate her because of me."_

* * *

Sonny sits at the booth, working on the financial report for the last month. The business is doing great. They are even thinking about franchising; good bye Starbucks, here comes Common Grounds. Sonny smiles at the thought of their business going that big.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" Chad asks as he walks out of the office to see Sonny at the booth. He notes the absence of anything relating to a kid. "Where is Ari?"

"Sonny looks up from his book keeping. "Spending the night at Sami's."

"Oh. Everything okay?" He takes the vacant seat across from Sonny. He couldn't recall Sonny ever spending a night away from Ari.

"Yes, it's all good. Ari needs to spend some time with the rest of her family." He is trying not to show it but Chad can tell he is uneasy about it. Chad knows thing are not exactly smooth between Sonny and his mother-in-law. Sami is sucked up in Dimera mess and Sonny doesn't want Ari pulled in with her. Chad couldn't blame the guy.

"Where is Sarah?" Chad looks around the coffee house.

"I told her she could take off early. I'll close up tonight." Chad puts his hand on top of the tablet to gain Sonny's attention.

"Sonny, you have a night off man. Why aren't you going out?" Chad has a big grin on his face.

"I'm fine Chad." Going out was not on his itinerary. It hasn't been for two years. His definition of a date has become eating at the pub with Ari.

"Seriously man, we need to go out. Both of us need it. Why don't we close up this place and head to a bar or a club. When was the last time you had a drink?" Sonny continues to express his disinterest but Chad pushes until he agrees to go out, anywhere, Chad doesn't really care. He just does not want to go back to a lonely apartment and Sonny shouldn't have to either. "It will be just like old times, well kinda."

Sonny smiles at Chad's little fumble and obvious uncertainty of Sonny's reaction to his comment. "Yeah, it will be good." Sonny closes the tablet, sticks it behind the counter and prepares to leave. "I wish I'd known I was going out, I would have worn something nicer."

"You are fine, let's go." Chad is standing at the door, excited about a night that was completely open to them.

Sonny joins Chad at the door and they close up Common Grounds. He is trying to get pumped about the night but he can't help thinking about Ari, his baby bird. He is exercising strong restraint by not calling Sami and checking up. He knows she will hate that and he doesn't want to intrude on their family time.

He is aware Chad is having a hard time with Abigail and he wants to be there for his friend. There are times that he misses the freedom of being responsible for no one else but himself. Picking up and traveling wherever he wants to. Climbing mountains on different continents and no plans for tomorrow. Where did that guy go?

"Let's call T to see if he wants to join up." Chad pulls out his phone and dials T's number.

* * *

Thump, thump, thump, it's constantly there and the only thing you hear. A reminder that you are alive, although barely. The thump of the heart beat is the only movement in his body. Everything else remains at rest. You don't feel anything, not even the air being pumped in your lungs. All there is, is thump, thump, thump. When a sensation hits it's like lightening connecting with your skin. In the fog it grabs you, your heart beat increases and for a second you believe that you are more than just a little bit alive.

Memories live for you, they are your legs, your hands, they cry for you, laugh for you. They are your journey through life and you get to repeat it over and over again. But they get confused with dreams and soon you can't tell them apart; the home you made with the person you love suddenly has picket fencing all around it and the animal that tears it down now has horns.

The ending is always the same, no matter how your dreams try to distort the truth. You always end up at the same place, the place where all you can hear is thump, thump, thump.

A bolt of lightning hits and this time, it does something it has never done before, it lingers and spreads. Connecting nerves to muscle and tissue and making you gasp with the pain renewal brings. You begin to choke, the first real sign that you are more than a heavy shell. You hear a loud beeping noise and tears form in your eyes because it sounds like music. It all means something; even your quiescent mind recognizes that this is important.

"Oh my God, I think he is waking up." The nurse dashes out of the room and returns with a doctor. They gather around the patient who has been in their care for two years.

His vital signs are checked and the doctor orders the breathing tube removed. "He is breathing on his own. That's a really good sign. This guy just might wake up after all." He shakes his head in wonder. "Notify the next-of- kin. They need to know what's happening."

* * *

Sonny and Chad arrive at the entrance to the bar. People are milling round outside and among them is T. He waves vigorously and they laugh; T is always passionate about everything he does, including standing outside a crowed bar waiting for his buddies. Chad and Sonny walks over.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" T asks with a giant grin on his face.

"We called you after we left." Chad slaps him on the back. "Where were you when we called? Already lurking around these fine establishments?"

"Hey, I don't lurk ok. I'm the strong silent type, chicks dig that." T says as he ducks away from another slap from Chad.

"T, when have you ever been silent?" Sonny asks then laughs and shakes his head at T. He still couldn't figure out how he is friends with the guy.

"I'm surprised to see you out. You finally off baby duty?" It's safe to say that everyone knows that Sonny Kirakis spends all his time with one young lady.

"Yeah, something like that. Now are we going to just stand out here and chit-chat or are we going in?" He figures the sooner they go in the sooner the night will be over and he can go home. Hopefully Will is waiting for him there.

"Look at you." T pokes him in the belly. "Hey Chad, we should find this one a boyfriend tonight." Sonny doesn't flinch at the jab from T, instead he laughs and thinks 'yeah right'.

"Definitely T, we'll definitely find him something." Chad offers with a chuckle.

They go into the bar and for a second Sonny feels like he is in wonderland. He can't remember the last time he entered a place that required you to be twenty-one and over. There certainly would not be a kids section on the menu.

The bar is crowed but they grab seats that are just being vacated. A group standing close by gives them the evil eye for grabbing the seats but T smiles triumphantly at them. A waitress comes over before they even have the chance to get comfortable in the seats. They order a round of beers then start checking out the crowd. There are the people dancing, the ones staying close to the bartender and the ones lounging in the sofas.

One round of beer later they are still in the same position; three guys sitting together and watching everyone else get happy. T has enough of it and goes to the dance floor to chat up a cute redhead. Sonny and Chad are bobbing their head to the music, neither sure of exactly what they should do next. Chad is still sort of in a relationship with Abigail and Sonny is holding on to his dead Husband. They are both ridiculous, Sonny thinks as he takes another swig of his beer.

"Hey we are being watched." Chad states and points his head in the direction of the sofas. There is a group of girls – probably out on a girl's night. They are looking at Sonny and Chad, blatantly checking them out. Whispered words are exchanged and then two of them walk over. Sonny and Chad look at each other, not sure how to act. Sonny realizes the hilarity of the situation and makes the move to greet the ladies when they reach the table.

"I'm Sonny, this is Chad." Chad seemed to have forgotten his name and Sonny knows he will rag on him later.

"I'm Amber, she is Giselle." The brunette states. "Can we join you?"

"Sure." Sonny indicates the two empty chairs. The girls are pretty, although not his type, he can appreciate what they have to offer. He takes a quick peek over at his buddy Chad who is now smiling like an idiot. Sonny pokes him in the ribs and that seems to pull him out of his stupor.

The girls are final year students at Salem U and celebrating their last weeks in the town. They are at the bar to have fun and let loose after a week of finals. They talk about nothing in particular and Sonny finds himself relaxing and enjoying a grown-up conversation. Even Chad was relaxing too; the famous Dimera charm was back. Sonny plays his wingman role and play up the attributes of his friend but he notices the looks coming his way from Amber.

"I've been there. A guy took me on a date there once. It wasn't my thing." They were talking about rock climbing.

"Really? I took my boyfriend there and it wasn't his thing either. Scared of heights." It was the perfect moment to establish that he was gay and therefore not the best candidate for her seductive looks.

"Oh, so you're gay?" She looks heartbroken, well Sonny thought so.

"Yep, very much so."

"Cool, I mean, that's fine. Ahh, you know my friend Zach is gay." She goes on to talk about what an amazing guy Zach is and how he loved the adventure stuff. "I should set you guys up. Give me your phone number and I will have him give you a call." Amber whips out her phone and while Sonny is explaining that a blind date is the last thing he wants, his 'friend' Chad is rattling off the digits that make up Sonny's number.

His phone rings. Sonny looks over at Amber and they laugh. "I haven't given him your number yet, so relax."

Sonny smiles and answers the phone.


	11. Chapter 11 - Going Home

**Note: Sorry for the delay, just haven't had the time to give to my stories, this chapter even feels a little rushed but I hope it isn't too bad. Thanks for following this story and for the reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and feel free to give suggestions.**

The nurse walks nervously into the doctor's office. Clutching a file to her chest as she takes the seat in front of his desk. He barely acknowledges her, continuing to diligently read the patient file opened before him. She waits with grace, feeling no disappointment over his indifference. As a nurse you get use to being ignored by doctors.

He continues to read the file, turning page after page until the folder is closed. Then he looks up at her, surprised that she is still there. He was so caught up in the case he forgot about her walking in and him indicating for her o take a seat. He clears his throat but doesn't bother to apologize.

"I have the file on the patient in room E14." She hands the file to him. "I could not find a next-of-kin. There aren't any contacts in his file."

"What's the patient's name?" He opens the file and leafs through it.

"Nick Fallon, sir. He's been in a coma for almost two years." She sits patiently while he looks through the file. The information there had surprised her. It's like Nick Fallon barely existed. There is no history, medical or otherwise. No family members. Nothing to tie him to anyone or anything.

"If this guy has no one then who pays for his care?" The hospital is private and provides top care for patients like Mr. Fallon. Their services do not come cheap.

"I checked into that. The source is anonymous. A deposit is made into the account twice per year, on Mr. Fallon's behalf but we have no idea where the money is coming from." She bites on her lower lip, a habit developed from middle school. "What should we do doctor?"

He sighs then looks right at her. "There is nothing we can do. We will continue to give the best of care until someone shows up to claim him or he wakes up and tells us who he is."

* * *

"Hello this is Sonny." He looks suspiciously at the people sitting across the table. He'd been reluctant to come out tonight but he is glad he did.

"Sonny, it's Sami. Do you mind coming over to my apartment?" The smile leaves his face instantly. He should have called early. Why did he his stupid brain talk him out of it?

"Is everything ok? Is Ari ok?" He is already out of the booth and heading towards the door, no longer aware of his surroundings.

"Yes, everything is fine. Ari is good. I just need you to come by." He assures her he is on his way. He doesn't remember his companions until Chad touches him on the shoulder.

"Sonny, is everything ok man?" He tells Chad that everything is fine. He figures Sami wants to talk to him and he is worried that it's not about anything good. He gives his apologies and heads towards the parking lot. Glad that he didn't have more than one beer tonight.

Sami wanting to see him is never a good thing. He shouldn't have allowed Ari to spend the night with her. Now she probably wants his little girl to stay there forever. Well that's not going to happen. Why can't she figure that by now?

After Will's memorial and the mystery of the ordered cremation Sami had calmed down and believed Sonny when he said he had nothing to do without. Then things were good for a while but they changed when she officially became Mrs. Dimera (again) and Stefano was presumably out of the picture.

With all the weight of the Dimera name behind her she went for full custody of Arianna. It was the most stressful and nerve-wracking time since losing Will. How would he cope with losing Will's daughter? Thank god for his dad and his mom and Will's grandparents. They kept him together. Kept him from going completely insane over Sami's ridiculous sense of entitlement.

Sonny would sit with Arianna on his lap, tickling her tummy and sending laughter echoing through the walls of their home, and he would think - how can he not wake up every morning and see those beautiful eyes or have her reach for him as soon he gets close to the crib.

Sami would always say it was for Arianna sake, that it was best for her to be with Will's family, but how would Sami feel to know that Will is by her side whenever he needs to be? That night when she had the really high fever, it was Will who woke him up. He had been so drained from the long day of walking around the apartment with a fussy baby, unable to put her down for even a second. When Arianna finally fell asleep shortly after 9 pm Sonny crashed right beside her.

_"Sonny." He brushed at his ear to get rid of the offending sound. "Sonny, wake up." _

_"I still have a couple more hours before work." Will laughed but he knew he needed to get him up. _

_Will ran his hand along Sonny's cheek then glided it through his hair. "Babe, I know you're tired but you need to get up. Arianna needs you." _

He feared that if Arianna went away then there would be no reason for Will to stick around.

Sonny pulls up to Sami's apartment building and climbs out of the car. He shouldn't be nervous. Everything is over; Sami's campaign for custody of Arianna had come and gone as quickly as EJ's control over the Dimera Empire. Not that she would have won anyway – Justin Kirakis was prepared to make sure she didn't. But they never made it to court.

Stefano had just toyed with Sami and EJ. Played into their game until he got bored and brushed them off like lint on his six thousand dollar suit. Their fall was just as swift and messy as their rise. Nothing gained by deceit lasts for very long. A few months after becoming the queen, Sami was no longer in a mansion and no longer had the support of millions of dollars. Sonny didn't hear from her for a while.

He climbs the elevator and presses the button for the third floor. He is trying not to worry but he can't help it, worry has become one of his closest friends. His mom makes fun of him now; she likes to point out all the times Sonny told her she worries too much. It's funny how life moves in circles. He gets off the elevator, heads straight for apartment 302, and then knocks on the door.

"Sonny, come on in." EJ says after pulling the door open and stepping aside so Sonny can enter. Sonny can't remember ever seeing EJ in anything besides a suit – now he was wearing slacks and a t-shirt.

The apartment looks a mess with toys, popcorn and juice boxes everywhere. They kids must have had a fun night. Arianna was probably tuckered out. Would it be ok if he goes to check on her? Arianna is his but he wants to respect her relationship with Will's mother. Sami deserves to be in her life, but the extent of her involvement is completely up to Sonny. When she started communicating again Sonny made that very clear. It was so hard to say yes to this sleepover; letting go of Arianna is never easy. Sonny is so grateful that she wasn't with Sami when all the drama with Stefano was going on. He wonders about Johnny, Sydney and Ally, how did it affect them?

"Is everything ok? Are you sure Arianna is fine? Because I can't see any other reason for Sami to call me here." Sonny walks in and stands in the middle of the room.

"There is … ahh here comes Samantha." Sami enters the room with Arianna on her hip.

Sonny's heart speeds up and he is elated to see his little girl. Not even caring that it's way past her bedtime. "Hey Sonny." Arianna's head whip around at the sound of his name and then he sees the tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. The lips puff out as soon as she sees him and he knows she is about to cry.

He doesn't wait for permission from Sami. He walks over and removes his little girl from her arms. Sami assured him on the phone that all was fine, but obviously it wasn't. "Hey baby bird." Arianna wraps her arms and legs tightly around him. A soft cry escapes her lips but it's gone as soon as her head meets his shoulder. His heart breaks as he rubs her back gently then kisses her cheek. "It's okay." He continues to sooth her until he feels her relax.

"Wana go home daddy." Sonny is fighting to stay calm. He knows if he tenses up then she will too. So he focuses on her for a while and when she is completely calm he lifts his face to Sami's guilty one.

"It was good to see you Sonny." EJ says before leaving the room.

"Before you get mad, she is fine. Well she was fine. She had a great time today but…" He continues to look at her, making it very clear that he was not pleased. "Sonny, I promise you, everything was great then she woke up an hour ago and started crying. I think it was being in a strange place."

Sonny doesn't say anything. He leans his head against his daughter's, closes his eyes and inhales the familiar scent. They haven't spent a night apart since she was three days old. If it hadn't been for Chad he would have been at home sulking, missing the tweets from his baby bird. His love for her overwhelms him and he can't believe how much he missed her.

"Sonny I promise you that's all it was and I didn't want to scare you on the phone." He opens his eyes to look at Sami. He registers her worry and apprehension and he understands. He can't be mad because Arianna is uncomfortable sleeping in a strange place. She is use to the yellow walls of her bedroom with bird stickers all over it and snuggling under her favorite blanket while watching the stars dance above her head.

"Daddy, home pease." She must be tired from the long day.

"Thanks for letting her come today, it means a lot Sonny." They still have a long way to go in mending their relationship. He's not sure he'll ever feel secure with Sami but he nods his head then turns towards the door. "Let me get her bag."

Sami leaves the room and returns with Arianna bag. "You want to say goodbye to Grandma Sami?" Sonny's relationship with Sami is iffy but that doesn't mean it has to be the same way with Arianna – he will fight the battles so she can dance in the fields.

For the first time since taking her in his arms she raises her head off his shoulder. "Bye Grammah." The head stays up just long enough to say those words then she once again snuggles against his neck.

"Bye, baby." Sami smiles and kisses the top of her head. She loves her granddaughter; there is no doubt in that. Sonny takes the bag and hooks it on his free shoulder. "Thanks again, Sonny."

"Ok, baby bird. Lets go home."

* * *

It's hard to describe the feeling of being new. For eternity you are floating, stuck in a place between dreams and reality, never really being able to touch either one. When you reach out with your fingers they glide through air, unable to grab a hold. Even though each time you come up empty, you still keep trying and trying until suddenly you feel something and that something turns into everything.

Sensations start small and spread through his body, joining the rhythm of his heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes in and out. You begin to feel every strand of hair on your body. Every brush of the wind on your skin. Light filters through your skin and it burns but you are happy to feel the pain.

The first attempt at sight is blinding. You're seeing the world for the first time and it all comes rushing at you. Sounds slowly become voices and voices start to express words. The brain manages to interpret the messages from your eyes and ears and you register that you are in a room, a very bright room, and there are people around you. Talking about you or maybe talking to you.

You are scared to speak. In your eternity speech was never a problem but now you are unsure of yourself and worried that pieces of you got left behind.

"His eyes are open." The nurse states; causing the others to move closer to the patient. They witness his struggle into consciousness. "Mr. Fallon can you hear me?" He looks confused; but that's to be expected. He blinks rapidly as his eyes adjust to the harsh lighting.

The doctor leans over the patient. "Mr. Fallon I'm going to check your vitals." He too is amazed by the recovery. He checks the vitals and everything is normal. He chuckles, more to himself than anyone else, and shakes his head as he looks down at the patient. "Welcome back to this world."

There are smiles all around the room. Victories like this are few and far between.

"Mr. Fallon can you tell us anything? Is there anyone we could call?" He recognizes their excitement but he can't understand it. Maybe he is still trapped between dreams and memories, but he's never played this scene before.

He needs to say something. Nothing about this is familiar. Who are the people standing around him? "Wee…ll…" The words struggle to form in his mouth and it frustrates him.

"He's trying to say something." They come closer, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

"Wee…Will…Will…my name is Will. Can I go home now?


	12. Chapter 12 - Happy Birthday

**Note: Thank you, thank you for the reviews and for continuing to read this story. It really pushed me to get this chapter done. Please continue to give your feedback and tell me what you will like to see happen.**

_His heart cries out in pain but the sound stays stuck in his throat. He holds Will close to him and feels his chest rip open when the blood starts to soak through Will's shirt. Will smiles with his eyes closed but the tears spring forth and Sonny can't breathe. _

_"Sonny." His name is whispered but his ear is just a few inches away from Will's mouth, so he catches it and takes hope in every syllable. _

_"You're gonna be ok, Will, you're gonna be okay." He regains enough equilibrium to call the police. His voice shakes as he explains to the dispatcher what happened. In the discussion he is forced to vocalize it – Will has been shot by Nick Fallon. _

_Sonny drops the phone even though the dispatcher tells him to stay on the line and he tries to be calm. He needs to think practical. Come on Sonny, keep your cool and think what you need to do. He removes Will from his lap (that was so hard) and set him flat on the ground. Sonny pulls off his shirt and presses it against the wound in Will's chest. _

_"You're going to be fine. The ambulance it on its way, you just have to hold on." Sonny keeps focused on his boyfriend. Will opens his eyes and look directly at Sonny. "Hey you, rough day hah?" Sonny needs to keep both of them calm. "Don't think getting shot will get you out of diaper duty." _

_Will smiles. "I love you." Sonny barely hears the words but it doesn't take much to read them on Will's lips. _

_"I know you do. You can tell me just how much when we get home." He continues to apply pressure. His hands are trembling, no matter how much he tries to keep them steady, and he knows the unevenness is also in his voice. He's never been so scared in his life. _

_Will closes his eyes and takes a breath. Sonny watches in horror as Will's head drops to the side. He screams out. The tears fall on his hands as they continue to hold their position. The blood is soaking the material and wetting Sonny's fingers. "Come on baby, please be ok." He wants to crumble but he can't. He wants to find Nick Fallon and kill him but his love for Will is greater than his anger. _

_Sonny knows it can't end like this. This is not their story; Will and Sonny is not a tragedy. So Will has to be ok, there is no thinking otherwise. "I love you too, Will. Always."_

* * *

"Fallon you're up."

The grating of the bars as their slide open is still irritating, even after such a long time. Gabi walks up to the vacant telephone and punch in the numbers that will connect her to the person she seeks. As she leans against the wall and waits for the operator to let her know if the collect call was being accepted, Gabi pulls out the little book that she carried with her. She never lets it out of her sight. It's her connection to the world outside.

Sometimes it's more painful than comforting to flip through the pages. Sometimes she goes months without even opening the pages. But it's always by her side. Ever present and ready for when she needs it or when she is too weak to resist.

Now as she waits for a connection Gabi opens the book and can't help smiling at the eyes looking right at her. Arianna has grown so much since Gabi last saw her. Two days; that's all she got with her baby girl before she was escorted from the hospital in handcuffs. Disgracing herself and her family. Causing her brother to lose everything he had worked so hard for.

She is grateful for the photos. They come only twice for the year but that is more than Gabi could have asked for. She looks down at the most recent ones; Arianna wearing a pink tutu and white t-shirt with a blue bird on it. Her hair is in a ponytail with a matching blue and pink headband and she has the biggest smile. Gabi smiles at how beautiful and happy her daughter looks.

In prison you have a lot of free time and so much of that time is spent worrying about the people on the outside. Wondering how they were doing. If they miss you. Rafe tries to keep her up to date on the family but with him not being in Salem anymore he can't offer much update on Arianna. The person she thinks about the most.

Sonny sends the pictures. There isn't a letter in the envelop or any kind of message, just the pictures and it's usually three of them. Sometimes on the back of the picture there is a short description, no more than two lines, but these are blank. Gabi looks at them again and she tries to see herself in her little girl but she comes up empty. Maybe she doesn't want to see herself reflected there. Why would she want Arianna to be like her? She sees Will; in the way Arianna smiles, her bright playful eyes, they way she tilts her head a little to the right – it's all Will.

"Hello."

"Hi Sonny, it's Gabi." Who else would a collect call, from the state's women penitentiary, be from?

"Hey Gabi." His voice is neutral; neither friendly nor condemning.

She's only called him once before. That was a year ago. "How are you doing? How is…"

"Gabi can you hold on for a second?"

Sonny puts the phone down and there is indistinctive background noise. Then she hears "Baby Bird you are making a mess." Followed by childish giggling. "No I don't want any it's your breakfast." She can read the humor in his tone. "You gotta eat all of it. Good girl." Sonny picks up the phone but he is still not back on with Gabi. She hears more noises followed by giggling then laughter. Arianna's laughter; Gabi has never heard it before. "Ok, now drink your milk."

"Gabi, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Please tell Arianna happy birthday for me." She hangs up the phone without waiting for a reply. Gabi looks down at the picture, with a smiling Arianna in her tutu. There is water on it. She is about to look up to the ceiling when she feels the tear run down her cheek.

* * *

There was a lot to get done today. It is Arianna's second birthday and he is throwing her a party. Nothing big, just family but it seems like there is a million little things to be done. It doesn't help that his minute by minute plan keeps getting interrupted by phone calls.

First there was Gabi. The call didn't surprise him. She'd called on Ari's first birthday so he figured she would continue the trend. He was surprised that she hung up so fast; maybe he took up all her phone time by attending to a messy Ari. For some reason this morning, she decided that her oatmeal looked a lot better all over the table than in her plate and thought it was hilarious to eat it off the table.

He isn't complaining about the short call with Gabi; she is someone be would prefer not to interact with. He may not want to be Gabi's friend but she is Ari's mom and that will never change. He sends pictures of Ari to her once in a while; not because he feels sorry for her. It's a thank you. She didn't have to give him guardianship of Ari, she didn't have to follow through with Will's request, but she did and Sonny is appreciative. He can't imagine the past two years without Arianna.

A number of calls followed; Marlena, who is in Europe with Carrie and Austin. Rafe; always pleasant but pregnant with past. Sami; confirming the time of the party. His mom; wanting to know when to expect him and Ari. In each conversation the focus was on Ari. No one mentioned the other anniversary and that's just the way Sonny wanted it.

He will never forget the day he lost Will; on that same day Arianna was born. When Will was saying his goodbyes, Arianna was opening her arms to the world. Letting go of Will was shattering then he held Arianna for the first time and she put him back together again.

Her first birthday was tear-filled and raw with feelings of loss. Sonny could barely do anything that morning. He held Arianna tight until she wiggled in protests. Then phone calls started, just like today. Everyone wanting to know how he was doing; expressing their concern and sympathy.

Sonny wants this year to be different. He wants today to be really special for Arianna, his baby bird. Sonny refocuses on the task at hand. After dropping Ari at his mom's, he went shopping for the decorations and picked up the cake. He puts all the decorations and the cake in the office and go out to help the Barista serve the final customers. He is closing the coffee shop early today for Ari's birthday party.

One customer is standing at the counter and Sonny hurries over to give assistance. "May I help you?"

The guy looks up from his phone and gives a smile. "Ahh, Sonny right? Sonny Kiriakis?"

Sonny furrows his brow as he tries to place the guy; he's blond with light brown eyes and just a few inches taller than Sonny. Sonny returns the smile. "Yep, that's me."

"Hi." He extends his hand across the counter and Sonny takes it. "Zachery Miller."

The familiarity of the face finally registers. "Ah, black coffee with maple syrup."

"That's me." He always takes the corner booth by the windows and usually he isn't alone.

"Coming right up." Sonny doesn't realize the guy is still holding his hand until he turns around to make the order.

"That sounds great but that's not why I'm here." Sonny turns back around and slowly pulls his hand away. He is intrigued by the humour on the guys face. "Amber." He says matter-of-fact, but Sonny doesn't understand. "She gave me your number. But once she said your name I knew who you were."

Sonny laughs. He'd forgotten about Amber and the friend she wanted to set him up with. Now he understands the look on the guys face. He is flirting. The thought of this guy flirting with him is almost comical. Sonny Kiriakis, married single father – he's a definite catch. "I'm sorry about that. She shouldn't have tried to set us up."

"Why not?" Zachery doesn't take his eyes off Sonny. He's been in the coffee house countless times and he always noticed the dark haired Sonny Kiriakis serving everyone with a smile and looking sexy as hell. He can tell Sonny is flattered by the attention but the guy obviously has reservations. This is completely understandable.

"I…ahh…have… ahh...a lot going on." Sonny takes a towel and starts to wipe the already clean counter.

"Hey Sonny, we are all set." The barista shouts from the back of the coffee shop. The room is cleared out. Zachery is the only customer remaining.

"Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow." He takes his apron off then head out the door. Leaving Sonny and Zachery alone in the empty room. Sonny hasn't felt nervous around a guy in a long time.

"Closing early for a private party?" Zachery looks around the empty room then back at Sonny. He saw the sign on the door when he walked in but he asked anyway, not sure what else to say. He should just be brave and ask Sonny out but he gets the feeling he will be rejected. "What's the occasion?"

Sonny takes a deep breath. "My daughter's birthday." It's a line he knows is sure to drive any interested guy away. Not that he wants Zachery to be interested. Zachery looks at him with raised brows. "I have a daughter."

"I know. I've seen you with her." He smiles and Sonny can't help but notice the way it lights up his eyes.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Sonny doesn't care what the answer will be; no one will make him feel guilty about having Arianna in his life. Not even a cute guy.

"No. I'm standing here aren't I?" He keeps smiling and Sonny doesn't know what's happening.

In the past two years he's barely looked at another guy. Yes, he's seen guys and thought they were attractive; he is human. And maybe a few have flirted with him but none of it mattered. Sometimes he didn't even notice until Chad pointed it out. Does he get lonely? Yes. He loves Will and when he goes home sometimes Will is there waiting for him and just his presence gives Sonny comfort. But is that enough? Is he okay spending the rest of his life with a shadow? It hurts because he wants more and it's frustrating because he just wants it from Will.

Lately Will isn't even around as much. It has been three days since Sonny saw him and there is the sinking feeling that he is not coming back. Last night he wanted Will so bad. He needed him there to make him forget about all that he had lost two years ago. He is fighting to not let it weigh him down. The party is not just for Arianna, it's for Sonny too. He needs it to keep him standing.

There have been times when he really wanted someone to touch him. To make love to him and hold him afterwards. To feel his skin against another's, feel every nerve in his body stand at attention when soft lips run down his neck to trace the outline of his spine. To be taken against anything with a surface. He feels guilty when he wakes up in the middle of the night, hard and erect and desperately wanting a release. If only he could flip a switch and turn it off.

"Do you need help setting up? I have quite a few nieces and nephews so I'm a pro at party decorations." Every instinct tells him to politely decline the offer but he decides to rebel.

"Sure. I could use the help." Sonny moves from around the counter, illuminating a barrier that he has used too often. "I'll get the decorations from my office."

* * *

Arianna's second birthday party is a hit. There are more adults than children but Sonny can tell everyone is enjoying themselves. Arianna is enjoying being the centre of attention; being passed along from relative to relative and he gets to watch her have the time of her life.

Zachery did an amazing job with the decorations; way better than Sonny would have done. The problem was not knowing how to introduce him to everyone. Kate was the first to ask about him and Sonny pretty much froze up then placed Ari in her hands to distract her. Everyone assumed he worked at the coffee house and that's just perfect. Except Chad; stupid, grinning Chad.

When he takes Arianna in his arms her excitement is palpable and infectious. Sonny laughs and kisses her cheek as she wraps her hands around his neck. "You having fun baby bird?" She nods vigorously and he can feel her smile against his neck. Moments like this makes him think he doesn't need anything or anyone else.

"Looks like everything is going good." Sonny turns around to face Zachery and is greeted by a smile that is friendly and sweet.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks again man for helping out."

"Oh, no problem." He moves closer. "So this is the beautiful birthday girl." Arianna giggles and turns around in Sonny's arms. "I didn't take a gift so I made something for you." He pulls a hand from behind his back and Ari gasps in wonder and pleasure. Zachery made her a bird from balloons. Sonny laughingly questions him. "I noticed the running theme of the decorations."

Ari wiggles out of his arms, desperate to show off her prize. "Baby bird what are you suppose to say?" She gives Zachery her thank you with a big smile then runs to share her delight. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I'm happy that she likes it, but I gotta say, the best part was seeing how happy it made you." Zachery steals a glance at Sonny through the corner of his eye.

He likes Sonny; just from seeing the way he makes other people feel. There is an ease and confidence that draws you to him. Sonny blushes, and Zachery's breathe catches in his lungs. He wants him, and not just physically. He wants to know him; what makes him tick. He wants to find out what it is about Sonny that has him falling fast.

"I know this is probably not the perfect time to ask but would you go on a date with me. Nothing major, no pressure, maybe just drinks or we could do dinner, whatever you prefer." Sonny must think he is an idiot. Why did he ask him? Sonny's going to say no and he'll be standing there looking like a fool. He looks directly at Sonny and sees the dilemma playing out behind his eye. "You don't have to. You have a lot going on and I should just…"

"Zach." It's the first time Sonny is using the shortened name and the familiarity it conveys pleases Zach. "I…"

"Sonny, I think it's time for the cake." His mother's voice breaks their conversation.

Sonny excuses himself and goes into office to grab Arianna's cake. Its decorated in yellow and pink; Ari's favourite colours and of course there are birds all over. He takes the cover off and sticks a number two candle in the middle. Two years. His baby girl is two years old. Before he knows it the candle will read nine, then sixteen and before long we will be sending her off to college. He shakes off the future to stay in the present.

Just as he is about to pick up the cake his phone rings. He thinks about ignoring it but there are so many family members wanting to share in Ari's special day that he decided to answer. "Hello."

"Good day. Mr. Kiriakis?" The voice is unfamiliar

"Yes. This is him." Something tells him this is not a birthday greeting.

"I'm calling from Fairview Medical Centre. We have a patient here claiming to be a Mr. William Horton. He gave us your number to call."


	13. Chapter 13 - Aloha

**Note: My 17 year old cousin was killed eight days ago by a drunk driver as he was walking home from a friend's house. He was a wonderful one young man, funny, sweet and loved by everyone who came in contact with him. So this chapter (this story) is for Matt, he doesn't get to wake up like Will but he does live on in our memories. **

**Sorry that my updates are taking so long, it's been a rough week and I'm trying to get back into writing (it's proving to be therapeutic). To the fans of The Right Side Of The Wrong Bed, It's been harder to get in the right mind for that story but I hope to have that chapter up soon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, for loving these stories and for being excited about the next chapters. **

The audacity of breath angers him. It mocks the pain by keeping him alive and prevents his feet from moving further into the room. The beeping of machines and the unmistakable odor of blood and bleach saturate the space and it feels like there is no room for him. All senses are on full alert, picking up everything that crosses their path. He closes his eyes, but sight continues beyond the lids. Hands cover his ears but even whispers filter through the cracks of disconnected fingers. He wants to rip it all to shreds, every piece of scrap that makes him. Why can't he die? Is there so little mercy in this world that it will allow him to keep on living?

_'There is nothing we can do'_, the words beat like a drum against his frontal lobe. _'It's time to say goodbye'_. What do they know of love that goodbye could drip so carelessly from their lips? There is no chance or hope for it – goodbye is not his to be said, not now, not when they were meant to be welcoming the world. Not when they were still on hello.

It's just life showing him different scenarios and possibilities; the 'what ifs' and extreme consequences. They are meant to scare him into pulling closer to his loved ones, to remind them to love and appreciate each other, take nothing for granted. He understands it, the message found listening ears and now he is ready for the lesson to be over. When he opens his eyes Will will be before him, whole and smiling the sweet smile that tells him everything will be ok.

_'There is too much damage'_. He has survived a childhood filled with cliffs and sharp edges. Walked away after falling from unimaginable heights. They know nothing of the person lying in that bed. His resilience that almost makes him seem naïve but is wound up in his remarkable strength and courage. Damage. Damage is a fixable word. Just another hurdle to get over.

_'Minutes'_, that's all they say is left. The hours, days, years, spent together are to be wrapped up in a few minutes. Sonny thinks back to the first day they met. The second they registered each other's presence. The slow meeting of their curious eyes. The soft wind that tickles the collar of Will's shirt as he came closer. His first words to Will; 'Oh hey dude, how are you? It's nice to meet you after all these years'. Like he had been waiting for Will his entire life. Will's first words to him (he chuckles softly); 'yeah, ahmm, so you two are…?' Loyal Will; one of the qualities that makes Sonny fall completely in love with him. How can they only have a few seconds when it takes a day to get through the first minute together?

Minutes, seconds, goodbye, damage, nothing we can do; they all tell him the same thing – you lose. He stands just inside Will's room. Taking note of all the wires and machines that are suppose to be monitoring life, now they are ticking clocks heralding the arrival of death. Death. He chokes on the word and hates the tears that sting eyes that have already shed too many. He doesn't want Will to see him cry. He needs to be strong, to be hopeful and firm in his belief that the doctors are wrong and everything is going to be ok. Sonny wipes away the tears and somehow manages to force his lips to form a slight smile, and then he walks forward and takes his lover's hand.

* * *

"Mr. Kiriakis? Mr. Kiriakis?"

"Yes. I'm still here. I'm sorry, just, ahh…" he can't believe what he just heard.

"The patient was originally registered as Nick Fallon however since he woke up three days ago he has been referring to himself as William Horton. I'm sorry if this is coming as a shock to you but we know nothing about the patient and it wasn't until an hour ago that he could remember your phone number."

Sonny stumbles to the couch, unable to comprehend what he is hearing. "This makes no sense. Where did you say you were calling from?" His heart is pounding so hard. Will's name coming from a stranger sends him back to that day in the hospital, two years ago. He'd prayed so hard to hear that Will would be alright but he hadn't been.

"Fairview Medical Centre." The woman's voice sounds sympathetic and concerned but Sonny knows he left that Hospital without Will, without hope for a future with Will. He's never heard of this place and there is no way Will would be there and Nick is locked away in Prison. In an instant the shock changes to angry. What kind of a sick joke is someone playing?

Today was meant to be a good day. A day to focus on a future with just him and Arianna and not the one they would have had with Will. It isn't easy to let Will go. Planning a future without Will is one of the hardest things Sonny has ever done. When he chose to forgive Will for keeping Arianna a secret he also chose to have both be a part of his tomorrow. Since then they have been wrapped up in his plans, when he pictured his future he pictured both of them in it.

In the last two years he held on for dear life to those plans. Kept them in his mind even though he knew they were no longer possible. He kept Will on life support. Hoping, despite the odds, that one day Will would stand before him without the fear that he could disappear any second. He held on for as long as he could, for as long as his bruised heart would allow him. Today is the first day that he woke up with a smile. Today he didn't start the day grieving.

He misses Will so much that there is a constant pain in his chest. But he has to let him go. He loves Will more than he will ever love anyone else. But he has to pull the plug. Two years ago he wasn't able to say goodbye but today he felt it in his heart. And even though it broke him to finally do that he knows eventually he will heal just enough to look forward to each new day.

This joke has gone too far. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Why would you do this? Who put you up to this?" Sonny is trying to stay calm.

"I think you misunderstand. Mr. Kiriakis, this is not a joke. I am a nurse at Fairview Medical and we do have a patient who woke up from a coma three days ago. The patient states his name as William Horton and that he is married to Sonny Kirakis. I believe that's you. If you could come by the centre…"

He cuts off the call and resists the temptation to hurl the phone across the room. Instead he kicks at the coffee table and hates that they got to him. When he pulls a hand up to his hair he realizes it is shaking. He drops the phone on the table and buries his face in his hands. He doesn't want to feel guilty but maybe that's his punishment, or at least someone thought it should be. Was it Sami? Did she arrange this? She wanted Arianna because she thought Sonny would forget Will and move on with his life. Is that what she thinks he is doing because he wanted to focus on Arianna's birthday instead of Will's death? What better way is there to honour Will's life than to celebrate the amazing gift he left behind?

Sonny jumps at the sound of a knuckle against the office door. It slowly creeps open and Zach pokes his head through the crack. His eyes look worried but he presents a smile. "Hey Sonny. You ok?"

He slaps his hands on his thighs then get up from the couch. "I'm fine." He releases a breath and with it goes an anger he has no time for. It's his daughter's birthday and she can't have a birthday without a cake.

* * *

The party is over and everyone is gone except for the cleanup crew – the Kiriakis father and son. Adrianne is in the office with a tuckered out Arianna as Sonny and Justin pull down all the decorations and gets the space looking like a coffee house again. Others had offered to assist, including Zach and Chad but Sonny liked the quiet of just him and his dad. They don't get to spend a lot of father-son time together so this opportunity was as good as any.

They are both fairly organized and work in stages until the entire room is clean and free of party decorations. All that is left is taking out the bags of garbage. Sonny figures he would save his dad the indignity of taking out the garbage by assuring his father he could handle it. Justin laughs but doesn't object.

When Sonny comes back in there is a pot of coffee brewing and the scent permeates the air. A cup of coffee is just what he needs. "I knew there was a reason to keep you around." Sonny smiles and takes a seat around the counter. "It's nice seeing you on the other side. I'll take a chai latte with extra foam." His smile is wide and teasing.

"You'll get black coffee, with a little cream if I'm feeling generous." Justin laughs at his son's little joke. "I'll have you know I busted tables when I was in college. Made coffee too."

"Really? I would love to see that."

"I was a lot like you you know. Young, independent and wanting to make it on my own." He leans on the counter, looking at his son and marveling at the man he has become. "I'm really proud of you. You know that?"

"Thanks dad." Sonny loves his parents and knows he couldn't have made it this far without them.

"You want to tell me what's up." Justin looks keenly at those Kiriakis eyes. "I've known you all your life. I was right there the day your mother gave birth to you. I think I'd know when something is wrong." Sonny sighs and tries to give a smile but Justin isn't fooled. "Jackson."

"Fine." Sonny leans down unto the counter, resting his chin into his hand. "I got a call tonight."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a good phone call." Sonny shakes his head.

"It was a joke but it…shook me a little."

Justin checks the coffee pot then pours two cups. "What was the joke?"

Sonny accepts the hot coffee then adds sugar and cream. "Some lady called, said she was with the Fairview Medical Centre."

Justin's head rises from his coffee. "Fairview Medical Centre?"

"Yes, you know the place?" He takes a sip of the coffee. It is absolutely perfect on his tongue.

"Yes, I do. It's about four hours away. A client had a sister there." He sips the hot drink. "Car accident left her in a coma." Another sip. "What did the lady say?"

He puts down the coffee mug and looks directly at his dad. "That they had a patient who just woke up from a coma and he is saying his name is William Horton."

Justin pauses with the cup half way to his lips. "What did you just say?"

"Wait, that's not the best part. She said the patient is registered under the name Nick Fallon." There is only one other time Sonny saw his dad struggle for words and that's when he told him he was gay.

Justin refills his cup, adds more sugar and cream then turns back to his son. "I can see how that would shake you."

Sonny chuckles. "That's putting it mildly." Justin takes Sonny's cup and refills it, not sure what to say to his son. This is one hell of a joke and why would anyone go through the trouble? What would the purpose be? "Dad, could you…"

"I'll call the prison first thing in the morning." It's never easy to watch your child struggle and it wasn't easy for him to watch Sonny struggle with loosing Will and raising Arianna on his own. But he pulled through and became an amazing father. No father could be more proud than he is of his son.

"Thanks Dad." Sonny doesn't notice the look of concern and love that cuts across his dad's face. They finish the second cup of coffee and Justin offers to wash up while Sonny wrestles a sleeping Arianna away from Adrianne.

When Sonny enters the office Justin pulls out his cell phone. "Hey Patrick, it's Justin Kiriakis. How is your sister? Is she still at Fairview Medical?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Father and Son

**Note: Thank you for all the kind and encouraging words during a rough time, they meant a lot to me. Thank you to all the fanfic writers for keeping me entertained and my mind occupied; i've been a silent reader the past few weeks. To everyone who read and follow this story I'm sorry the update took so long, I hope I make up for it with this chapter. **

**This Chapter is for Matthew - my birthday twin and fellow dream weaver. **

14: Father and Son

He checks his mirror before changing lanes and aligning himself for the next exit off the highway. The drive was long and lonely, with only his worries keeping him company, but it was necessary. A truck passes by him at a speed that causes his car to rattle and sends dirt all over the windscreen. He activates the wipers to clean off the gunk and thanks God he is about to pull off the highway. It's not very often that he leaves the city limits of Salem to brave the Daytona 500 raceway that is highway 56. Usually his departure from the town is a lot more luxurious and calming; private jets have that effect.

The exit comes into view and he eases his foot off the gas pedal, slowing down the car and getting ready to make the transition. There are no doubts in his mind as he makes the turn. Just worries. The GPS directs him to take the first left turn and when he does he comes face to face with his destination. It's a huge white building at the end of a long road. He takes his time getting there even though he is eager for answers.

The security guard greets him in a polite manner then checks his ID against the information in the appointment book. "Mr. Kiriakis go straight ahead." He returns Justin's ID then lifts the barricade to allow him entrance.

Fairview Medical Centre looks pristine and expensive; which it should, considering the high price of having your loved one treated here. Justin parks in the visitors section then walks with purpose towards the massive double doors. Another security guard is posted there as well and from there he is directed to the third floor on the east wing.

He'd been tempted to take Sonny along on the trip but decided against it. If this is some expensive joke then he can spear his son the laughter. When he spoke to Doctor Filch yesterday the man assured him that the information relayed to Sonny was accurate. There is a patient registered as Nick Fallon, he did wake up four days ago, and he is claiming to be William Horton. This is too much crazy for his son to handle right now. Sonny is finally moving on, finally letting go of Will.

How many times did he catch Sonny whispering words to Will? Smiling at empty spaces because he saw Will in them. How many times did he pretend to not notice his son conversing with a ghost? Every time. He knew it was Sonny's way of coping and that one day when he was ready it would come to an end; Justin is sure that end came two days ago.

The elevator door pings, heralding his arrival on the third floor. "Mr. Kirakis?" A blonde woman dressed in a full white nurse's uniform is standing by a vacant receptionist desk.

"Yes."

"Hello, I am nurse Walters. I'm the one who contacted you two days ago." A hand stretches out in greeting.

"Not me. My son, Sonny." He shakes her hand

"Oh." She glances down at the clip board resting against her waist. "I'm sorry. I saw the name Kiriakis and assumed. Please forgive me." She looks curiously at him but Justin knows he is expected. He spoke personally with Doctor Finch and arranged the meeting today.

"Not a problem. My son couldn't make it so I'm here representing."

"Oh, well let me take you to Dr. Finch's office." She led the way and he followed diligently.

His former client connected him with the department's director and assured him that the man was the best and could be trusted. Justin can't imagine a director at a prestigious medical centre like this one being in on a prank to hurt Sonny. What reason would there be? Maybe the patient read about Will's death in the papers and just lashed on to that bit of information, unable to differentiate between what he read and his own reality.

"Mr. Kiriakis." The hand is outstretched as soon as Justin is through the metal door and walking towards a massive desk that looks odd in a Doctor's office. "Welcome to Fairview. I hope you didn't have any trouble getting to us."

"Not at all." The men exchange a strong handshake. Doctor Finch indicates the seating to the left of his desk and thanks nurse Walkers for showing his guest in. Justin sits on a grey padded chair, which was obviously not designed for comfort.

Doctor Finch takes the one across from him, relaxing against the back of the chair and crossing his right leg over the left one. He looks older than he sounded on the phone. His hair, what's left of it, is almost completely grey and the clothes he obviously brought back from the eighties. "So Mr. Kiriakis, you are here about Mr. Fallon, or as he calls himself Mr. Horton."

"Yes. I have…ties, to both Nick Fallon and William Horton and I can assure you Nick Fallon is very much locked away in a state penitentiary." He'd made damn sure of that yesterday. And it wasn't just to ease Sonny's mind. He needed the reassurance that Nick Fallon was behind bars paying the price for killing two people in cold blood. There is no way in hell that the person being cared for at the facility is Nick Fallon and if by some phenomenon the patient is Nick, then Justin will have to take care of it himself. Damn the consequences.

* * *

_"Justin you should go now." Daniel states when Justin pauses at the entrance to Will's hospital room. He stopped to look at his son, cradled by his mother's arms, deflated and bruised. He wants to deflect ever punch, to take all the hurt unto himself, he wants to do that for his son. Sonny should be the one walking into the room but Justin has no intentions of refusing Will's request. He tears his eyes away from his family and walk through the door; helping Will means helping Sonny and there is nothing he wouldn't do for his son. _

_He walks forward with confidence and takes a place beside Will's bed. He ignores all the machines and tubes and the smell of sickness to focus on the young man in the bed. His son's boyfriend; the love of his life. "Will?" The eyes open and Justin thanks God for that. Will looks so close, it scares him, so close to being gone. Justin gives a reassuring smile and takes Will's hand. _

_"I need your help." The words come out soft and reflect in the blue eyes. _

_"I know." _

_The eyes close and Will takes a deep breath. "Dr. Jonas said Arianna is going to be born today." The mention of his daughter lights Will's eyes and Justin understands that joy. He still feels it every day. _

_Justin nods in response to Will's words. _

_"I might be asking too much and I'm not sure if it's possible but…" Will takes another breath. Justin can see Will is struggling but he doesn't rush him, just squeezes his hand gently lending him some of his strength. "I want Sonny to have her. I want … I want my daughter to be with someone that I love and trust." His eyes focus on Justin's. "Can you do that? _

_Justin doesn't know what to say. He sees the sincerity in Will and he starts to think maybe he can make this happen. "Will it's not just you. Gabi is the mother, she has to agree." _

_"Ok." There is no fear or uncertainly in that ok. "She will agree." _

_The eyes close then and Justin stands there holding Will's hand and thinking that he needs to hurry and get the paper work together. Will needs to sign them before… before there is no more time. _

_"Sonny will make a good dad. Just like you."_

* * *

_Every parent has a favorite child, whether they chose to admit it or not. Justin will never admit to Sonny being his favorite. He doesn't love their other kids any less, it's just, Sonny is different. After Justin and Adrianne got married they had been so excited about having kids and raising a family together, then came Adrianne's miscarriage and everything seemed to go downhill from there. He hates to think about those times, the things he did and said and how much hurt he caused his family. _

_In all the craziness that was their everyday came Alex. His eldest son and Justin is so grateful for how much Adrianne loves that boy, even though Alex is not hers. It's one of the reasons for his sympathy towards Will, even when he broke Sonny's heart. Justin had been there; made a mistake that could cost him everything. _

_Somehow they got the relationship back on track (exes, lies, fake pregnancy and divorce aside) but still no children. It was hard for Adrianne and it was hard to watch his wife go through the monthly disappointment. The twins were a blessing; adopting them brought new life and sunshine into their world and it didn't matter if they didn't have children that shared both their genes. They were happy being parents and being a family. _

_Sonny was a surprise. Which is pretty much what he continues to be. _

_Justin got to be there, from the first discovery of 'oh my gosh we are having a baby' , to seeing him for the first time on the ultra sound monitor, feeling him move around in Adrianne's belly, watching him come into the world, and hearing a wail that Justin was sure could break glass. Nothing can compare to the feeling of holding his son for the first time. He isn't afraid to admit he panicked when the doctor turned around with a wiggling, wailing, tiny human being and handed him over. Everything he had learned about being a dad went out the window and he became a stammering idiot as he tried to express what he was feeling. 'Adrianne' was the only coherent word that left his lips. _

_Their son had arrived. The little boy that felt like a representation of all the love they had for each other. Justin looked at his wife, exhausted and sweaty from the ordeal of giving birth and he could not have loved her more. "Jackson, we should name him Jackson." Adrianne's head dropped back on the pillows, a huge smile on her face. They had debated names for months, unable to agree on a particular one, but right then she could have named him King Kong and Justin would have no objection. _

_He can't help thinking about the nights he would be up late working in his office. The house quiet because it was way past the kid's bedtime and Adrianne was a stickler for routine, but with four boys the routine was often thrown out of whack. Justin would concentrate on the work before him but a part of him was listening for the familiar sound of the tiny footsteps against the hardwood floor. When it came he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face._

_ He would pretend to be completely focused on his work, all the while watching his son push open the door (which Justin left ajar because his son was too small to turn the knob), then walk across the room with his blanket trailing on the ground behind him. Sonny looked like was sleep walking but he would climb up on the couch, curl up with his blanket and go right back to sleep. Adrianne complained that Sonny needed to sleep in his own bed but still anytime he was working late Justin would leave the door ajar. _

_When Justin was finished with his work he would pick up a sleeping Sonny from off the couch. _

_"Did we get all the work done daddy." Sonny sometimes asked as Justin carried him up the stairs. _

_"Yes we did." Was always his answer. _

_"Good." And he was out cold again. _

_"Sonny will make a good dad. Just like you." Will's words echoed in his brain as he quickly drafted the paperwork. _

* * *

Another door looms before Justin. This time he doesn't know what to expect but he is hopeful that this is just a misunderstanding even though ever instinct is telling him it's a lot more than that. Maybe there is a game being played. If there is, then who is winning? 

While in the office Doctor Finch went over the basic details of the patient. He had been at the facility for two years and was in a coma up until just a few days ago. His memory was limited, bits and pieces coming back each day. That's about as much as he would give a Justin, considering that he was not the legal guardian, the lawyer or a relative of the patient. He was being generous in accommodating Justin because they too wanted to figure out who the person really is and look to resettling him into his family home.

Doctor Finch goes ahead of him, leading the way into the room. "Mr. Horton. You have a visitor." He states in a cheery voice.

The patient is leaning over the side of the bed trying to reach something on the far side of his night stand so he fails to notice their entry until the Doctor spoke. The figure rights himself on the bed and Justin gasps. Blue eyes are shinning from a body that looks completely different. The blonde hair is shaved off and he looks frail but there is no mistaking the person sitting in that bed.

Justin doesn't even realize he has moved until he is standing right beside Will's bed, just like he was two years ago. "Oh my God, Will." Will is dead. Sonny, Sami, Lucas, Daniel, they were all standing in the room when Will took his last breath. He was cremated for god's sake. Justin can't understand it. How is this possible?

Will looks at the man standing awestruck before him. He knows the face and a name drips from his lips. "Justin?" His eyes open even wider as new memories flood his consciousness. Will knows with certainty who this man is and what Justin is to him. Will looks at Doctor Finch, joy glowing on his face. "He's my father-in-law, He's Sonny's dad."

to be continued...


End file.
